Zelda
by Kinshula
Summary: I've been through too much to be scared of a grumpy man. If Snake won't come out of the box of personal safety that he's holed himself up in. Then I'll drag him out myself. Luckily, it looks like force won't be necessary.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I noticed that there was a lack of ZeldaXSnake so I decided to help boost the count.

Read and Review, please.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

They say appearance isn't everything and I have a firm belief in that saying. However 'they' tend to say a lot of things and sometimes these things that 'they' say aren't correct. So when I first saw the subspace army I thought 'stupid' and as usual, I was correct.

The primids were idiots.

It is well known that I'm a very powerful mage and that I'm very capable of using the powerful magic that I have. It also well known –particularly throughout Hyrule- that if you have a mage and you have captured said mage then you want their cell to be nothing less than _completely_ magic proof. As in they can not use their magic however hard they try.

It's amazing what a mage can do when they have the magic, the skill and the will to do something, like escaping a cell.

So as soon as I woke up in a lone cell in the middle of a particularly metal hallway I figured escaping was a decent idea. So as I was a mage with the magic, the skill and the will to do something, I simply escaped my cell by teleporting to the other side of the bars. I hate it when magic makes everything too easy. Then again I love it when it also allows me to easily escape my prisons.

Once on the other side of my cage I made a snap decision and went left. I continued walking down that hall until I met up with a lone primid. I stared at it and it stared at me. Raising a brown eye brow I approached it until I stood a few feet a way.

Clenching my hand into a fist I enveloped it in flames. Then I punched the primid, it went flying away in a fit of arms legs and those black bugs they leak out. That was easy. I unclench my fist and the flames instantly put themselves out.

I continued on my way down the halls lightly whistling a random tune. All the while I was shedding unnecessary articles of clothing from my torn, muddied and otherwise ruined dress. They only got in the way. I continued doing this until I was only in my shift.

I checked the length it reached just below my knees and the sleeves were elbow length. Happy with that I continued on.

Whether the primids were on a patrol or if they came to check out to see exactly where their buddy went I met up with two more of the ugly critters. I raised an impatient eyebrow as they both charged at me.

Grabbing one around the throat I electrocuted it and threw it at its friend. primid 2 went down underneath the weight of primid 1. I cupped my hands over my mouth and exhaled. Freezing the water vapor that I breathed out I froze primid 1 and 2 into a primid shaped ice-cube. I then punted the primid Popsicle against the wall shattering it into a million tiny little pieces. I smiled, that was way too easy.

I continued on and it took me a few minutes to admit it but I was completely lost. I frowned as I made it to a cross road in the halls. In a moment of true wisdom I decided left was the way to go.

Left turned out to not be the way to go. As I ran smack dab into a trap of at least ten primids.

"Oh, uh," I muttered.

Din's fire formed in my hands and quickly I released it to burn the primid's. As one attempted to punch me I gripped it's wrist and in quick movement I snapped it's arm like a twig. Electrocuted sparkles shone around my hand as twirled to halt the attack of three more primids.

Large hands grabbed my wrist and I twisted it to break the grip as I turned and shoved the heel of my hand underneath the primid that had grabbed me chin. Forcing the head back I used a quick strike to the chest to kill it. I leapt back and breathed in deeply.

Stretching out my arms I continued on my way and was very disappointed when my hall led to a dead end. Well it wasn't really a dead end –I'm sure the end was living a very happy life in fact- but there was a door and that door happened to be locked.

I really didn't feel like walking all the way back so I had to figure out a way to unlock the door. I didn't see any key hole so I couldn't pick it, even if I had something to pick it with. I bit my lip and thought for a moment, I have an idea.

Clasping my hands together I leaned back on one foot, and then slowly I drew my hands to my side. Breathing in deeply, I threw my hands forward twisting them so the palms hit the door, while I exhaled quickly.

The door was knocked off it's first two hinges and dangled precariously on the bottom. I very carefully stretched out my hand and pushed the door open, only for it to fall flat down with a loud 'whumph'. So much for a quite entrance. Stepping around the door I entered the room and was severely disappointed to discover it was empty.

Except... for a cardboard box, I scowled at the box and seriously considered punting it across the room in my frustration until I remembered that the box has done nothing to me. So I ignored the box and looked for a way to get out of this room without having to go back the way I came. I found none and decided that I would indeed have to back. All the energy to 'unlock' the door for nothing.

I scowled at the box again "I bet this your fault."

As it was indeed a box it didn't reply to my accusation. I sighed and left the room.

Back at the hall intersection I decided that right was actually the way to go. Right, did turn out to be the way to go as I didn't run into anymore primids and I even ran into some stairs.

I walked up to the top of the stairs and opened the door at the top. I blinked against the bright light as I stepped outside. I now knew about where I was.

I was on the outside of a large flying ship. And it gets better, I know this ship as I've been on it before with Kirby. We landed on it after we had flown away from the stadium after the subspace bomb blew it up.

The ships was huge and it flew by even bigger bat like wings. The front of the ship had a large metal mask that seemed to serve no purpose than as aesthetics. I wondered if the ship flew by use of magic or by some science that Samus could explain to me, and I still wouldn't understand. But what concerned me most was the huge red clouds that surrounded it, the clouds did not look like a good sign.

A strong wind fluttered the edges of my shift. I looked around the deck of the ship and then I headed towards the middle of it. Standing there I wondered just what I should do, I doubted I could get from the ground from here as the ship was quite a distance in the air and I highly doubted I could find a friendly face here on this primid infested ship. Perhaps I should find some place to hide and wait for them to land, I can't fight primids forever.

A small movement at the corner of my eye caught my attention and I turned to see a large group of primids come from the same stair case I did. I bet they were looking for me and -as I had serious doubts about their intelligence- had lucked out.

I scowled at the primids. I couldn't even count how many there were but there was definitely a lot. In one hand I formed a ball of lightning and in the other a ball of fire. I shot the lightning at a large group of primids and fire at another. I spun and slammed the side of my hand into a head of a primid.

There's so many! I growled and roundhouse kicked a fire primid. Nayru's love created a diamond around me deflecting several hits and I then made the diamond explode around me killing many of the primids closest to me. Faore's wind wrapped itself around my body and I teleported away from the thickest of the primids. It took the primids a few seconds for them to figure out where I was and then finally continue their attack. Din's fire floated away from my fingers and exploded in the thick of the primids catching almost all of them on fire. The final few were defeated by a quick burst of lightning.

I exhaled and inhaled deeply cooling down my mind and body. I smiled at the remains of the primids.

I really should-

WHACK!

Something yellow ran head long into my face and an extreme pain ran into the left side of my skull. I fell to the ground and as the last bits of my consciousness whisked away the last thing I remember seeing was a boomerang primid receiving his yellow boomerang.

Oops, I forgot one…

* * *

"Zelda! Wake up!"

You know those unusually high voices that grate against your ears? The kinds that you just want to I don't know… strangle? Well Peach has one of those voices when she tries to go anywhere above 80 decibels. And she was currently fast approaching 85. Hyrulians have really sensitive ears, I should tell you.

I groaned and tried to speak but something blocked that, a cloth. They gagged me and cuffed. Apparently the primids were smarter than they looked and had this time magic proofed my cell, which by the way was hanging ten feet in the air. Not to mention this huge knot sitting on the side of my head.

Peach who was in a similar situation –except not bound or gagged- held the bars of her cage and looked across at me worriedly, "Zelda, are you alright?"

In capable of speech I just nodded as I sat up. The entire left side of my head felt like hell and I could almost feel the large bump forming. She sighed in relief "I was worried when they put me in this cage and you weren't here. "They brought you in unconscious, what happened?"

I just cocked my head to the side and gave her an angry look.

"Ah, gotcha," she giggled. "Silly, me. Were you knocked out?"

_No shit_ I thought and did my best to convey the thought through my body language. Peach giggled again, how can she stay so happy?

I laid back down pressing my left side of my head into the floor cool. It hurt, a lot. Coupled with the constant suppression on my magic I felt like a piece of crap.

"All you alright, Zel?" Peach asked trying hard to appear across the gap that separated our cages. I did my best to give her a thumbs up so she didn't worry too much.

I rolled over on my back and then quickly revised that so I was leaning against the bars of the cage. I thought slowly and methodically to try to figure out a way to get us out of here.

I looked over at Peach, she wouldn't be much of a help. The cage wouldn't let me use my magic, so that was a moot option. With the cuffs on I couldn't pick the lock, even if I had something to pick the lock anyway. In my anger I kicked a bar of the cage and my sudden movement caused it to swing in the air by it's chain, disorienting me. I heard Peach giggle.

Well, this is just great. How am I supposed to get out of here?

The door to the room unlocked and Peach turned in her cage, her dress swirling with her. I felt a moment of apprehension, her dress was almost clean! While I stamped out my stupid jealousy I very carefully -so as not to swing the cage again- turned to look. There were three people standing in the door way and I don't think they were primids of any sort.

Well, they didn't _look_ like primids. But you know primids they come in all shapes, colors and sizes. Although I highly doubted these people were apart of the subspace army as one of them was actually _human_ (another human!) and I don't think they're recruiting humans, yet. But the other two…

One was a giant ball that had a mask, a cape, a sword, shoes and gloves. He kind of reminded me of Kirby, except a dark blue, and he wore clothes.

The other looked like a bipedal blue dog that seemed to have an aura of calm around him. But in the aura I could sense a very strong magical power that rivaled my own. And then there was the human.

He was maybe six feet tall? He had brown hair, blue eyes and he was actually rather handsome. However the presence of a beard told me he didn't know how to properly wield a razor blade, or chose not to. Years in experience in reading people told me he was the one in charge and _he_ was the one to pay attention to. However, the skin tight clothes he wore made me wonder if he had _any_ weapons on him other than the pistol on his thigh, and if so, _where_?

Out of our cages came those dark bugs that made up the subspace army. They made shadow duplicates of me and Peach, and then proceeded to attack the ball, the dog and the man.

_Oh crap, not again_ I thought as I began to turn into a trophy.

* * *

_I've been blacking out a lot here recently. I'm sure the number of times I've been knocked out is going to affect my mental health and stability. In fact it may be a wise (hey! I have the triforce of wisdom, imagine that…) decision to avoid being knocked out. Just thinking out loud here, don't mind me. No really don't mind me. See, insanity!_

I blinked as reality hit me. The door to my cage was open and on the ground. I couldn't see Peach but the man and the blue dog stared at me as I carefully removed myself from the cage. I stumbled and the man kindly placed a hand on my arm, steadying me.

I stepped away from him as my magic returned. I shattered my hand cuffs in a powerful blast of magical energy. Removing my gag I happily breathed in fresher air.

"I didn't know you could do that," Peach said. "Why didn't you use that on your cage?"

"It suppressed my magic," I said. "And it was a boomerang."

"That's what knocked you out?" She asked, "How did that happen?"

"Yes, I um, forget one."

I turned to the rescuers "Thank you for saving us, my name is Zelda and this Peach" I said and then muttered to myself "I was actually doing pretty good until that damn boomerang…"

"Snake, he's Meta Knight and that's Lucario," the man said pointing to each of the respective person, he then turned to his comrades. "We need to keep on moving."

"Yes" the masked ball agreed.

The dog and the masked ball left but Snake turned back to us and motioned with two fingers at us "Stay."

He then left.

Peach looked at me and I looked at Peach.

"So a boomerang, huh?" She smirked.

"Shut up." I muttered crossing my arms and against my will my lips twisted into a pout.

Peach laughed, "I love you too, Zellie."

Peach walked over to the side of the room and sat down "So how long should we wait?"

I looked at her and smiled. "About eight more seconds."

Peach cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

I smiled and began wrapping myself in a white colored magic. I changed my hair color to blond, my eyes to a bright red and darkened my pale skin to a light tan. My clothes warped around me and changed to a tight jump suit. The ability to place on the mask of Sheik is passed down generation to generation to the oldest child.

Sheik is a mask that I wear, it doesn't have a gender as some would assume,_ I_ do however.

As the magic died off around me, Peach's eyes widened, "Zelda?"

"Don't worry" I said lowering the cowl "It's me. I've just changed my appearance for simplicities sake and the weapons."

"Oh!" Peach said. "You had me worried there! What now?"

"We leave," I said pointing at the door. "I'm not sighting here like a good girl, never really was one."

"But Snake told us to stay," Peach said lightly twisting her hands together. "I think we should do as he says."

"If you think I'm going to sit here and wait for some man who I barely know to come back" I said "Think again. I am twenty-one years old and I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Peach. you can stay here but something is going on out there and I need to know what. And they probably know more then we do. I should not have left them left, but I did. Are you coming."

"I'm going with you" Peach said "But if you get us killed I'm going to kill _you_."

I laughed as we stepped out into the hall. I thought hard for a moment which way should we go?

"This way!" Peach sang-song pointing with her umbrella, while smiling happily and then began walking to the right. And to believe she was hesitating earlier!

I obediently followed; I lost trust in my navigational abilities when I found a room with a cardboard box in it. I had to admit it was a very nice looking cardboard box, for a cardboard box at least.

Peach led me down the halls to a metal door she then smacked a button beside the door and it opened to reveal a sky full of the red clouds. I peered out the door, "How did you know this was here?"

"I didn't" she said."I just guessed."

"So you just pressed a random button without even knowing what it did?" I asked, "That's probably one of the smartest things you've ever done."

"Really! Thanks Zel." She smiled, "Hey, we can go across those guns."

Sarcasm just _flies_ over that girl's head.

I peered farther out the door, several guns went across the side of the ships. There were large boxes that encased the guns and before I could object Peach leaped out the ship and onto the first gun. Without looking down at the long, long fall I followed Peach across the guns, where does she get these ideas?

We ended up on the same deck where I had the dual with the primids, and lost to a boomerang primid. There was no sign of Snake and co. and I was afraid this was all for nothing. Why didn't I stop them from leaving? The first three friendly faces other than Peach and I let them just _leave_. Then we leave the only commonly known spot we both have. Maybe, this wasn't such a good idea.

Perhaps we should go back to out past prison and wait. But, I wouldn't be doing anything really productive there, and I hate doing nothing and just waiting.

I looked over to Peach to discuss this and then mentally panicked when she wasn't there. I scanned the deck for her and primids. However my worrying was for nothing as she was on the opposite of the deck with her parasol and was observing the horizon.

I myself looked up to the sky and quietly observed the red clouds. I didn't like the clouds at all. I mean I didn't like what the clouds_ implied_ on what might be happening I actually rather liked the _appearance_ of them. They were a very pretty shade of red.

"Peach," I yelled at her. "Get back over here!"

"Okay!" She shouted back and was starting to lightly walk over to me.

But then, a thousand green lasers collided into the wood and the guns that we had just been walking on began firing themselves a the attacker. A much, much smaller ship that zoomed in and out. The entire show was set firmly in-between me and Peach.

Commonsense told me that being on the deck currently was a very good way to get caught in the crossfire. One of the lasers hit their mark and caused one of the guns right behind Peach to explode.

_We need to get off the deck now!_ I thought.

I looked up to the sky for a chance where I could go grab Peach and get us off of the deck. Wait a minute! The ship that had been firing on the ship we were on suddenly did a dive at the main gun. The same main gun that Peach was standing right beside, I didn't like the look of this. In fact if I didn't move right now then Peach was dead meat.

Not trusting Peach to move fast enough if I yelled at her to do so I ran forward and leapt as high as I could in the air. Disappearing in a puff of smoke I reappeared right on the nose of the offensive ship. I saw the pilot was a man with a vulpine like head.

I slammed my fist into the window of the ship and with the other hand dragged the fox man out as I leapt away. I fell back down onto the deck of the larger ship and landed gracefully into a crouch. I looked up to see fox head had managed to survive the fall too. I frowned and spared a quick look at Peach, she was fine.

I charged fox head and he copied my attack. I blocked his roundhouse kick with my forearm and was about to continue my attack.

"Ahem."

I stopped dead and looked at Peach who handed me a cup of tea. Then fox head was handed a cup of tea he looked up me and I looked at him, I shrugged "Don't ask how she does it." I have learned long ago to just not question Peach's antics.

"My name's Fox," he said accepting the cup of tea.

What an original name.

"Sheik." I said.

"Peach" Peach smiled "It's nice to meet you Fox."

"What are you her bodyguard?" Fox said to me. "I don't think it was entirely necessary to drag me out of my own ship."

"You would have killed Peach" I shrugged "It was the first thing that came to mind."

"I wish you thought of something else first," he muttered.

"Sorry," I gruffly offered.

I don't think he accepted my apology and I didn't get a reply. Small crashes behind us brought us out of our conversations and tea.

I turned around to see three black objects that were faintly humanoid like land on the deck. I frowned as they turned into the dark-purplish bugs and lumped into a large mass. Then they turned into a much larger machine. It had two side's one blue and one pink. The blue side had two large swords on each side and the pink side had a two large cannons. One hit from any of those weapons would fell us easily.

"Great goddesses above," I muttered. "How are we supposed to fight that thing?"

"Scatter!" Fox yelled as several orbs bright glowing orbs from the canon on the pink side fired at us.

I leapt to the right while Fox and Peach went to the left "I'll handle the blue side" I yelled to Fox "You take the pink side!"

Fox nodded and ran off to flank the machine. I looked at Peach "Flank it on the sides."

"Right," she said and ran off to do as I said.

I pulled out my short sword not entirely sure what I'm going to do,"Alright let's see what you got."

It began stabbing at me with both swords at an amazingly fast speed. I leapt side to side to avoid the blades. I skidded to the right only to have to back track to avoid another stab. I realized the blades were starting to box me in. Each stab was a little closer to where I just was and if I didn't think fast then I was going to be skewered.

Just after the blade flew by me I rolled forward just barely avoiding the other blade. I scarcely had time to stand up and scramble out of the way before the swords began their onslaught again. Leaping to the side of it the I danced across the deck avoiding the swords with practiced skill.

I narrowly dodged a sword, I leapt and teleported onto the shoulder of the machine. I held on tightly to the smooth metal that gave me little purchase and then leapt forward to stab one of the eyes of the machine. I barely managed to push off from the head of the machine to avoid a blade that attempted to bat me off.

I landed back onto the deck fifty feet away from the machine. Its wheels started to spin and it charged forward. I dived out of the way just in time to avoid being crushed. I looked for Fox he was holding onto one of the machine's guns and was screwing around with the wiring. Where's Peach? She was now facing the blunt force of the blades

She was doing an excellent job of avoiding the swords but I realized she was getting boxed in just like me. I don't know if she would realize this in time but from what I was seeing, she wouldn't.

At the same time Peach seemed to realize the boxing trick I disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I reappeared besides her grabbed her waist and fell backwards creating a blue shield in-between us and the sword.

The sword pushed into my shield and then the second sword fell into my shield. I just barely held on against the blunt force of the blades, I grunted.

"Run," I growled to Peach.

Peach scrambled to her feet and ran out of my line of sight. Meanwhile I was now having a full blown war of strength with the machine. Every ounce of pressure put on my shield was being pushed into _me_. I added my other arm to help support the shield. I very slowly and with great difficulty, stood.

I locked my right legs knee and bent my left leg at a nearly ninety degree angle. My thighs were murdering me at that point.

The amount of magic that it to sustain such a large shield against such pressure pretty much canceled out all accurate brain function from just having to concentrate on the magic. I feared taking my mind from it for a moment, therefore I couldn't make a good plan to get myself out of the situation. All I could think was _don't stop using magic!_

But I was running out of magic and my shield was going to fail any second now. I began removing the magic that it required to hold my disguise as Sheik.

My trousers changed into my shift, my hair went from blond to brown and my eyes went from red to blue. From its braid my long hair untangled and fell annoyingly around my shoulders. I ignored the chocolate colored strands for now.

From releasing the magic to hold Sheik I received about forty more seconds that I could hold the shield.

Twenty-one, twenty-two… I go into a crouch hoping I could leap out of the way in time to avoid the blades, the first plan I could think of. Thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five, every muscle hurt from holding the machine at bay for so long and my breathes were long ragged. Thirty-nine, forty.

Within the second my shield shattered into a thousand blue pieces and the blast knocked me aside destroying any hope of leaping out of the way. I landed heavily on my back, briefly winding me. The swords attacked at a brutal pace and I barely managed to roll to the side to avoid the first hit. I roll to the side again to avoid another sword. It gave me little time to move out of the way, not to mention time to stand.

I all out flop my entire body to the right to avoid the bite of the blade. But it wasn't enough and the sword takes a decent size chunk out of my right side. I scream in pain and I clutched at my side with my hand as tears spring into my eyes.

The machine raises one of the blades high in the air and my tunneling vision sees it only as grey glint. It aims the tip at my chest and I knew even if it scratches me I would be dead. My sluggish mind barely managed to think.

As the blade comes down I draw on a spark, a magic that let's mages use their magic again at the cost of their physical energy. Throwing a weak arm I use it to make a shield that barely subverted the blade enough to avoid hitting me. Just that almost knocked me unconscious and it felt my chest and side was being crushed in the most painful way possible.

Using magic again would kill me by itself, but the sword was coming back down.

Arms suddenly grab a hold of me. They pick me up in a bridal style carry and leapt away just as the blade comes down. I hear my rescuer grunt and I silently remind myself that I am almost six feet tall. A little part of me comprehends things I'm seeing and I notice my rescuer is Snake. How embarrassing.

Snake puts me down at a safe distance and I barely mutter a "thanks" before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

An: I have noticed something, I use a lot of technical terms during fight scenes... I blame my own martial arts training.

Please, R&R

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I tap the wall with my finger impatiently as I waited for Peach to arrive. I wore a red tunic, leather boots, thick leather gloves and I had my long sword strapped to my back. My hair was in a long braid.

I remember when I was twelve and my mother took me to one of the most skilled blacksmith's in Hyrule to have a sword for my own personal use. The blacksmith had looked at me, and then he looked at my mother, flicked his eyes between us and said:

_"She will be very tall." _

"Sorry I'm late, Zellie!" Peach exclaimed as she walked in the room, "I just got the notice that I had a brawl."

"It's alright," I said. "We have five more minutes before until the fight, your fine."

"Who are we up against?" Peach asked, "All my notice said was 'team brawl with Zelda at four'."

"Link and Snake," I said. "Didn't you have a brawl yesterday?"

"So did you," Peach said rolling her eyes. "And the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that. This is getting insane."

"Tell me about," I said. "Wolf may have an imaginative name but he can punch _really_ hard."

"Try going against Ike sometime" Peach said "_While _having Marth _and_ Pikachu on your ass at the _same_ time."

"Do you think this is because we're the only women in the mansion?" I asked, "I mean maybe they just thought by sticking us in as many brawls as possible they could balance out the sex count?"

"Don't forget Nana," Peach added. "She and Popo have so many brawls together it's ridiculous."

"Jigglypuff has the same problem," I noted. "At least according to Lucario, it's hard to talk Pokemon. I'm good with languages but not _that_ good."

"I just don't want a brawl everyday," Peach said. "It wears a girl out."

"We could talk to Master Hand if you want," I said. "I'm sure he'll give us a break if we ask."

"It'll be fine," Peach said. "It's just more practice anyway."

"That's the idea," I grinned. "Okay, who do you want to take, Link or Snake. I don't care."

"I know you and Link have this rivalry going on, I'll let you handle him" Peach said "Besides I've had enough swords to last a life time."

"And I'm the one with the sword," I added. "Are you sure you can fight Snake? He has some mean close combat."

"I can avoid a few bombs and a punch, Zel" Peach said rolling her eyes while waving me off with a light flick of her hand."Besides you said my fighting was getting better."

Peach assumed a fighting stance and punched forwards a few times making swiping noises in time with her punches.

"You have a year of training," I smiled. "He has nearly twenty, but if you want to really fight the, guy I don't see why not. Just give me a holler if you need any help."

"Holler" Peach said, laughing and I punched her in shoulder.

"What do you think our stage is?" I asked, "They told me nothing."

"I already told you what my notice was," Peach rolled her eyes. "Master Hand_ loves_ keeping us in the dark."

We got the clear to step into the teleporting machine. We stepped together, and almost instantly we're standing on Eldin Bridge.

"Yes," I said. "I love this!"

"It's pretty," Peach noted. "Is that really your castle over there?"

"That's Hyrule castle," I said proudly. "Rebuilt after its destruction 102 years after the eight year lasting dark era in which King Ganondorf Dragmire of the Gerudo captured the kingdom and killed King Lykoan." My tone went flat,"And then we had to rebuild the throne room after Midna and Ganondorf destroyed that two years ago. "

"So Ganondorf was bad even back then," Peach muttered.

"The history books state that Ganondorf originally came to Hyrule to find aid for his people, the Gerudo" I said "But after he captured the kingdom there never mentioned again, making me believe the entire thing was a lie. Eventually the race died out leaving only Arbiter Grounds as a testament to their existence."

Snake and Link appeared on the bridge. I saw Link lightly smile and look at Hyrule Castle himself.

The announcer gave us the go. Me and Peach looked at each other and smiled. I unsheathed my long sword and wrapped Faore's wind around me.

I appeared right behind Link and stabbed at his back. He leaps back and to the side just in time to avoid the hit. Link unsheathed the Master Sword and does a basic vertical strike. I place my sword above head my to block the attack and slid Link's sword down the length of mine. With his sword out-of-the-way I strike diagonally, Link blocked it with his shield. I lower my sword pointing the tip slightly downwards keeping in momentum with my diagonal slice.

I block Link's upward diagonal strike and twist my blade around his. I move for Link's hand and cut the back of it. He drops his sword and swore loudly. My left hand grabbed the lower half of the sword and I slice nimbly at Link's side.

In order to avoid the attack Link moved his shield in to an awkward position on his left side. After blocking the attack he swings his shield at my chest. Link leaps back several feet. He observed his left hand which was bleeding heavily. I'm glad we heal instantly when we exit the arena because that cut looks like it would need stitches otherwise.

I place my foot on the Master Sword and kick it behind me. Through the corner of my eye I see the sword had slid back several feet. Link would have to go through me if he wanted to get his sword back. As I was the one with the five foot blade I doubted he would dare try to rush me.

Whack!

I wasn't entirely sure what hit me dead center in the forehead. I did know it was a large, blunt, flying object of some sort. I regained my senses in time to see Link catch his boomerang and pull out his bow. He is kidding me.

Link knocked an arrow and fired it at me. I barely managed a Nayru's love to bounce the arrow off in time.

"Did you hit me with a boomerang?!" I ask "That's low Link, even for you."

"Nah" he grunted pulling another arrow and aiming "It's pretty high."

That made absolutely _no_ sense.

He aimed the arrow right at my chest and I blocked it with Nayru's love. I sheathed my long sword "Fine Link we can play this game."

I electrify my fist and teleported behind Link. He leaps back knocking another arrow. Din's fire slid from my hand chasing after him. The moment it hit I teleported after him and grabbed his throat I then threw the younger boy down roughly.

Leaping up I land knees first on his stomach winding him I grab his throat again and hold my electrified fist over his face "Give up Link."

"Sorry, Zel" he wheezed "But it's not happening."

"You sure?" I ask pulling my fist higher making the sparks jump across my skin.

I knew there was no hope in trying to scare the bearer of the triforce of courage but I was perfectly happy trying to make him see reason. I stop the electricity and lightly punch him across the cheek. I also put a little more pressure on his throat but not too much that he can't breathe or talk.

I give a pointed look at the device attached to Link's belt. When someone pushes the button, then that's saying that combatant gives up and doesn't want to fight anymore.

"I'll just knock you out" I said "Either way Link you're losing."

Link smiled "Never."

I get off of him and pick him up by his throat. Summoning all of my strength I roughly threw him to the side and he flies back several feet. It was too late to stop him when I realized I had thrown him _right_ at the Master Sword.

Link kneels and picks up the Master Sword carefully sheathing it. He stood up breathing heavily but smiling like the optimistic idiot he was.

"Come on Zel you should have known better" he smiles.

"I should have thrown you off the bridge" I said.

"Been there done that" he said "And I'm really glad I didn't have to do it again."

I unsheathed my long sword again, and slid back into a fighting stance while flicking a stray strand of hair out of my eyes.

I charged Link swinging the long sword at a low angle. He catches the middle of my sword with his and I realized I landed my ass in a lock. The swords slid down each other until they stopped directly at the hilts forcing us into an all-out battle of strength.

While I was easily an inch taller than Link and had almost a decade more combat experience. There was no way getting around the fact that he was ten times stronger than me. When you get into a sword lock like this it goes beyond skill and experience. Raw physical strength suddenly pays, but that doesn't mean knowing what you're doing doesn't help.

I kept breathing even and steady. I pushed with my stronger thighs and had my upper body support put that strength into the sword. I angle my body slightly to the side and slid my sword into a slightly more horizontal position.

I give one last push against Link and release my blade from the lock. I side step his blade as he fell with the momentum of his push. Spinning on my heel I slam my booted heel into Link's jaw. He falls to the ground and barely rolled in time to avoid my sword as I swung down at his exposed middle.

I stomp on his shield pinning it down and I switch into a half-sword hold with my hand on the upper side of the blade. I switch my other hand to the tip of the blade and swing the pommel down at Link's. I was kind enough to pull the blow enough so he wasn't put into much pain and was only knocked out, without actually killing him.

Breathing heavily I sheath my long sword and step off of Link as he's teleported off stage. I wipe several forming beads of sweat from my forehead and lick my chapped lips.

I roll my shoulders and smile if my count is correct then me and Link's current count is: Me: 8 wins, Link: 7 wins. One more match against him with me as the victor then he'll never catch up. Of the course next match we have against each other he'll hold absolutely nothing back.

But for now our current team match was: Me and Peach: 1, Snake and Link: 0 that is if Peach hasn't been knocked out by Snake yet. She's was getting really good but Snake was already good. Speaking of the pink wearing princess where is she?

I look for the younger princess and much to my great pride I see she is holding her own against Snake. Hell, she's not winning but if she can last this long against _Snake _then that means the year of rigorous training is paying off. I couldn't help but to smile with pride.

For a moment I rested to let myself catch my breath before I jogged across the bridge to the two fighters, keeping a safe distance away I said "Hey, Snake, Link's out."

Snake breaks away from Peach he looks at me and swears. If he wants to win the match then he'll have to beat both of us. I looked over to my partner.

I noticed Peach looked quite bedraggled. Her hair's was a mess and she had lost her crown. She was breathing heavy and her face shone with a heavy coating sweat. A large brown bruise covered the left side of her face. She also had a heavy limp. Peach was in no state to fight and I doubted she would be any further help, Snake was just too much for her.

"Peach," I said, "Take a break; I'll handle it from here."

Peach smiled in relief, "Thanks, he's all yours."

Without taking her eyes off of Snake she retreats behind me, when she walked by she slapped my arm lightly, and muttered, "you're it."

I pop my knuckles and neck, "I still haven't gotten my revenge for that match the other week."

There are many things I have learned about Snake while fighting them and that includes, magic doesn't work on him and neither do swords. I slid my sword sheath off my back and offered to Peach who obediently took it, although I could hear her grumble.

I slid my left foot back and put up my fists, already I was going through different situation ways he could attack me and how I should respond. All the way keeping a close eye on his center to see what he would do.

I took one long sweeping step to the right and twisted on my axis and kicked at Snake's side. He dodged the kick with ease while coming into my center as I chambered my kick. To keep him away I snapped my leg out at his knees and Snake moved out-of-the-way just in time while fluidly striking the side of my neck with the blade of his hand.

The vulnerable pressure point on the side of the neck blazed painfully, and I saw spots. I was nearly knocked out right then while I stumbled to break away in, trying to regain my footing.

But Snake didn't relent and he made good use of my momentary vulnerability by circling behind me and striking the back of my head.

I let myself fall forward with the whip-lash of my head and as I hit the ground I rolled. While I was standing my neck throbbed with pain. I licked my lips and shook my head, this time my fighting stance was more defensive and tighter.

Snake attacked first this time around, he moved with his right leg while punching at my solar plexus with the right arm. It was a basic move and I used it to my advantage.

I stepped outside of the punch to dodge it while blocking outwards with one arm. With a quick twist of my hand I caught Snake's fore-arm in an iron grip, quickly I twisted and roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, I felt a rib break. When I set my foot down I did so at an angle so I could sweep my other leg around and trip him.

Snake landed heavily on his back and I attempted to stomp on his chest but he rolled away. While standing up he spat out blood and popped his neck.

"Not bad," he growled.

I rubbed my forehead, I could feel an in-coming headache, probably because Snake had hit me so hard. I would doubt it if I had a minor concussion. I just hoped I could negotiate the effects until the fight was over, at least have it not affect my coordination.

I bounced on the balls of my feet to make my movements unpredictable, my left was straight to guard my lower body while my right guarded my face.

Snake was the first to attack this time, he aimed a round house at my head I easily blocked this with my arm he then spun and attempted to kick with his heel. Over and over he spun, aiming powerful kicks with precision at various parts of my body. To avoid the kick I would leap back, sometimes I would come within inches of his heel.

I waited until he hooked kick at my head before I picked up my feet and fell on my back. I scissor kicked Snake's weight-bearing leg at the knee and ankle. Snake dropped and I twisted so I was on my side and leaned on my arm so I could snap kick him in the side. Before he could recover I popped up and backed away.

I'll admit it, Snake could take a _lot _of abuse and even though I was sure he had two broken ribs, he still stood up. I was very impressed, but even Snake had his limits. And apparently being hit with cast iron frying pan with all the strength that a five foot three-inch girl could muster was something even he couldn't tolerate without being knocked out.

And that was _exactly_ what Peach did, Snake dropped like a rock the moment Peach's frying pan connected with the back of his head.

"Why didn't you do that before?" I asked, "saved me the trouble

"You were kind in the way most of the time and I was trying not to get hurt," Peach said. "Do I do good?"  
"Yes, you did good."


	3. Chapter 3

An:

I've noticed something, doesn't do tab. And that is _annoying_.

I rewrote this chapter 2 times. I hope you enjoy and this chapter is pretty short.

Read and Review, please. (I even said please! Well... Wrote please)

**Chapter three**: Stone Bridge

I shoved my hands into my coat's pockets to protect them from the cool air, I could already feel the ending summer and the beginning fall. It wouldn't even be cooling down in Hyrule at this time of the year, there are many things I miss from Hyrule and the mild weather is among them.

I also miss my brothers, my familiar childhood bedroom and I even miss the endless plains that make up ninety percent of my kingdom. This was typical, I was sometimes struck with a bout of homesickness and longed for the familiar. To remedy this after dinner I had decided to walk the two miles to Eldin Bridge. It's always nice to get away from the crowded mansion every now and then anyways and I needed the exercise.

Eldin Bridge had been at the edge of my vision for the past few minutes and I couldn't help myself but stop and stare at the huge piece of Hyrulian history. The bridge was old and weathered, the white stones browned and yellowed with age. Frankly, it was shocking that it still stood, it being so old and all.

On the bridge I could barely discern a shadowed figure who I couldn't name, "And here I thought I was the only one insane enough come out this late at night."

I was close enough to discern who it was, Snake looked at me and nodded as I approached. When I stood a few feet away I asked, "What brings you out here?"

"To have some time alone," he said crossing his arms. "Apparently I won't get that."

_Well, thanks Snake, I guess we _both_ won't get what we want._ I thought, _At least I was polite enough to not to say so. _

"Sorry, to intrude," I said politely.

"It's alright."

"Do you know any of these stars?" I asked, "I don't recognize any of the constellation, well, none from Hyrule."

"No, I don't," Snake said simply and I knew that was the end of that.

An awkward silence fell between us and I searched for something to say, but came up short. All those years learning about how to make polite conversation seemed to go down the drain right then. Unless I wanted to discuss with Snake court politics, which I had feeling would have been a very one-sided conversation.

Not about to give up and head home I decided on a simple question, "do you come out here often?"

"Not really," he said. "Only when someone drives me to annoyance."

"Seems like a short ride," I muttered.

"Very much so," Snake said.

"You and Samus would get a long great," I noted. "She gets pissed off easily too, although she's a little louder about it than you. You guys could be annoyed together."

"An odd thing to bond over," he said. "I'll pass."

"Yeah, I would want to avoid an angry Samus at all costs too," I nodded with understanding. "I'm a good fighter but she's better by a long shot."  
From his coat pocket Snake drew out a pack of cigarettes. Flipping open the lid he drew one cigarette, stuck in his mouth and put the pack back. He reached into the pocket and then stopped, he reached into his other coat pocket and then scowled, and then moved to throw away the cigarette.

I suddenly understood what the problem was, he had lost his lighter. By putting my index, middle and thumb finger tips I created a small flame, I then offered it too him. To my great surprise he let out a low chuckle.

"I don't understand," I said as he lit the cigarette on the flame, "what is so funny about this."

I extinguished the flame with a quick flick of my wrist while Snake inhaled deeply through the cigarette and breathed out the smoke.

"It's just the irony kid," he said. "I never imagined you could use the ability to make fire instantly other than to -"

"Kill and hurt people," I finished, "that is a horrible mind-set to have... I guess you never thought that an ability like mine that employs such a dangerous element could be used for something so mundane as lighting a cigarette, did you?"

"I really don't think about what I'm going to do with something I won't ever have," he said. "I have better things to do with my time than dream."

"Oh, but that's the entire point!" I exclaimed, "dreaming of what you will do with something is how you strive to do that something, it's all about the dreams you see. For without the dreams there will be no better reality."

Snake arched a curious eyebrow and looked away for a moment before looking back and saying, "If only half the population were idealistic as Queen Zelda, then we'd just fine."

I didn't say anything about him calling me by my title, while I wished he didn't, that wasn't the point and would only sidetrack our conversation.

"I'm not idealistic," I said. "If anything I'm realistic, everything ever done was because someone dreamed, Snake."

Snake looked away and took a large puff from his cigarette. The resulting cloud of smoke smelled awful, and I wrinkled my nose. Why would someone want that in their mouth, or even their lungs?

"You know Samus said smoking rots your lungs," I said crossing my arms. "I don't understand why you would want to do it, its pure stupidity."

"Is that all she said?" Snake asked, "don't answer that, it probably involves curse words. Yes, it does rot my lungs and I should stop before it gives me cancer, but the wonderful things known as addiction stops me. Understood?"  
"I guess we all have our faults," I shook my head. "Whatever floats your boat, I suppose."

"It's not like your going to stop me anyway," he said. "Even if you try."

"You are brutal," I said flatly. "You break my heart with your cruel words."  
"You are annoying with your petty attempts at sarcasm."

"We could do this all day, Snake." I said, "Because there is no way you can win an argument against me."

"And I thought I was arrogant," Snake muttered.

"It's not arrogance if you state the facts," I said. "It's getting late, I should head back before Peach gets worried and notices I don't have my phone on me..."

"You have a phone?" Snake asked, "where did you get that?"

"Samus gave it to me," I said, "showed me how to use it and everything... but it's just so _confusing. _And I don't understand why people can't just talk face-to-face, either why I don't carry it with me and Peach gets annoyed... and it's all so _complicated._"

Snake was giving a weird look, so I just shrugged and started walking away. I waved over my shoulder and shouted a goodbye, he didn't respond... just took a puff from his cigarette.

* * *

Special thanks go to _natty1431 _and _TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters _(did I get that right?) for following this story.

Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

An:

I hope you enjoy this chapter, R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Friends and Phones

I stood in front of my room's door in the dormitories. Me, Samus and Peach are the only female main fighters in the tournament. As each room held exactly three people and there are three older female women, we all got a room together. I think Nana and Popo shared the same room, those two were really close.

I knew Peach and Samus were on the other side of that door, waiting. They would want to know where I had been and some way or another, I think it's an inborn female sense, they would find out about my conversation with Snake. I for some odd reason wanted to keep that to myself.

Even if they were in there asleep Samus at least would wake up the moment I opened the door. And Peach probably wouldn't be very far behind her. I sighed, shrugged to myself and opened the door. Carefully closing the it behind me I noted with dread that the lights were on.

The room had a bunk bed and on the other side of the room was a regular twin sized bed. In the middle were two couches that faced each other and a coffee table in the middle. An arm-chair was beside the two couches facing a large flat screen TV.

Peach was sleeping in the twin bed and Samus was in the arm-chair. Samus looked up from a large book she was reading.

"Where have you been Zelda?" Samus asked "You've been gone for almost _three_ hours."

I looked at the clock our shared nightstand, 12:34. She was right I had stayed out for _way_ too long. I smiled and said, "I went out for a walk to Eldin Bridge, I'm sorry I made you worry."

"It's, okay," Samus said. "I know you can look out for yourself, if it was _Peach _however I would be worried."

"She's getting better," I smiled crossing my arms. "Did you see her in that match today? She was awesome."

I walked around the couch and plopped down, resting my feet on the coffee table.

"Yeah" Samus snickered "I definitely saw her hitting Snake with that frying pan."

"That was a pretty good hit."

"So who did you take a walk with?" Samus said getting this sneaky look in her eyes that honestly scared the living shit out of me.

"Huh?" I grunted, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw how you looked when I asked about your walk." Samus said, "You slightly smiled when I mentioned it… so who did you take a walk with?"

"I sometimes wonder how you do it, Sammy." I said slowly, "And we didn't go on a walk together we _bumped_ into each other on Eldin Bridge."

"Ah, so someone _was _with you! Who, Zelda?!" Samus growled, "You might want to tell me first before Peach wakes up, because she _is_ going to figure it out."

I laughed "Telling you might turn out as not-so-wise decision in terms of my mental health…"

"Just tell me the guy's name and we're done."

"Are you sure you want to know?" I teased, smiling, "You may regret it if you do…"

"Let me guess, is it Ganondorf?" Samus laughed, "that would be something."

"Oh, Goddess no," I frowned. "I wouldn't even_ joke_ about that."

"Then who is it?" Samus asked.

"Snake."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"You're not kidding me!"

"I do not kid on such serious manners, Sammy."

"Honest to god truth."

"Honest to goddess truth."

Samus mouth promptly dropped open and she then closed it all the while a slow smirk spreading across her face, "Hey! Peach, wake up!"

And I thought she was on _my _side.

Peach groaned and sat up in her bed. She looked at us with and glared, "What!? Please tell me Bowser isn't kidnapping me _again_."

"Peach, Zelda, went on a walk" Samus reported. "And no, you're not being kidnapped."

"You woke me up for _that_!"

"She went," Samus said, "With Snake."

"Holy shit."

Peach slid out of bed and plopped herself on the coach opposite of me. Wiping grit out of the corner of her eyes she asked, "Tell me all about it."

"First" I said "We didn't go on a walk together. I went on a walk to Eldin Bridge without any prior knowledge that he was there. He was there when I arrived and we had a very good conversation. Second, if you believe Snake and I are romantically involved in any way even if you think it's 'budding emotions' then screw those thoughts over _now_."

"Oh, she's getting defensive," Peach smiled. "That's a good sign, Sammy."

Samus just rolled her eyes and said "Don't drag me in that deep, Peach. I'm not _that_ interested in Zelda's romantic life."

"Romantic?" I said, "I don't know him besides our conversation and me losing every brawl against him!"

"What about today's brawl?" Samus asked, "You guys won."

"I don't count that because Peach hit him with a _frying pan_!"

"It doesn't matter what I hit him with" Peach said. "I'll let it go for now, I have a more pressing matter."

Peach stood up and from the nightstand Samus and I shared she grabbed a cell phone, my cellphone. She sat down next to me and waved the phone under me nose, "why is this here?"

"I put it down when I came in," I lied. "Why does it _matter?"_

"Bullshit," Samus said flatly while picking her book up again, "I watched you come in, Zelda. You could at least be honest about it."  
"Thanks for the help," I growled to Samus then I turned back to Peach. "Why does it matter if I carry around the stupid phone? I mean everything I have to say I could just say in person!"

"We gave you the phone so if there's an emergency you can call for help!" Peach said, "but you insist on not carrying it! I don't see what the problem is!"

"It's not natural," I said. "You know how much I hate this stupid technology stuff!"

"It's just because you're not used to it."

"Peach," I said. "You text faster than _I type."_

"That's not very hard," Samus muttered, flipping a page in her book. "You type, what? Five words a minute?"

"Six," I corrected.

"Oh, whatever," she said. "Still slow."

"Can you please just carry the phone?" Peach asked. "For me please? You don't have to use it, just carry it for the just-in-case."

"Fine," I submitted. "I'll carry the phone, just for you Peach."

"Thank you!" She said suddenly cheerful.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to bed."

I began to make preparations for bed while I did so Peach continued the conversation.  
"Night," Samus said. "I'm staying up, I'm almost to the climax here."

"What are you reading anyway?" Peach asked.

"Oh, just a little book I got from the library..." she said slyly.

"Is it erotica?"

"Dear, god Peach."

"So it is?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"_Samus is reading porn_!" Peach sang, "_And I think she likes it_!"

As I laid down on the top bunk Peach tried to see exactly what Samus was reading, and to see if it was actually erotica. Samus was neither denying it or confirming it, and I wondered if I would ever get to sleep with how those two were carrying on.

An:

Special thanks go to _TheMostRandomOfRandomWriters _for reviewing.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

An: I'm duel posting this with chapter 6 as this chapter is very short. Here we're reverting back to after Zelda was injured on the Halberd.

* * *

**Chapter 5****: **Flying Ships

I woke up screaming, there was an extreme pain in my right side that wouldn't stop. It was the wound from before, from the machine, it was hurting. Badly.

My hand instantly went to my side as I sat up and I clenched at trying to stop invisible bleeding. Someone said my name, a man who's voice I remembered from somewhere but I couldn't quiet place where.

"Zelda!" a hand on my shoulder, it was the rough voice again.

Fear placed me back several hours into my position with the machine, I gripped the hand that held my shoulder and twisted the wrist. My well-meaning attacker pushed me down roughly and grips both of my shoulders. I look up to see that a man with a brown hair and beard is directly staring at me. He meets my eyes with his blue ones and one word floats through my mind, Snake. The man who saved me is leaning over me pushing down on me to keep me pinned down, incapable of attacking him farther.

"Zelda," Snake said, "It's alright; you're not being attacked anymore."

He very slowly lets me go and as I'm released I very slowly sit up. I swore loudly as a stabbing pain pierced through my side and I fall back onto the pillow.

"We didn't have any pain killers," Snake explained. "Or _anything_ for that matter."

"Where the hell am I?" I grunted as I closed my eyes against the sudden waves of pain. I would have been just fine if I hadn't exerted myself back there like I did.

"On the Halberd" he said "You were injured, do you remember?"

"Yeah," I muttered, "I remember, mostly. You… saved me, right?"

He nodded.

"You don't have many supplies?" I asked "No pain killer, I would have been conscious, I barely remember it."

That was sort of a lie after I had passed out on the deck; there were small flashes of memories.

* * *

A large explosion and Peach's face leans over me worry creasing her pretty features. Then there was Fox, the blue ball (Meta Knight I would later learn), and the dog (Lucario). Finally, Snake appeared, he said something to the others.

Then he picks me up again, a bridal style carry. I scream in pain as my wound is stretched and I grip his shoulder out of pure instinct. All the pain in transferred into an iron grip on that shoulder, I think he swore.

* * *

Stabbing pain in my side, it wouldn''t go away. I screamed and I screamed as it worsened, I lashed out, clawing at the people who surround me. I hear footsteps as people scatter; my hand collides into someone's face, Snake.

Then two hands on either side grip both of my wrists and push me down. More pain and I fell unconscious again.

* * *

Reality comes back to me and I open my eyes, only to close them again swiftly, "I hit you didn't I?"

"Yeah," Snake said. "Hard too, I've had worse though."

"What was the extent of my injuries?" I asked, "And how long have I been unconscious?"

"The wound is deep and wide," Snake said. "You lost a _lot_ of blood; we had to do stitches."

I smiled painfully, "I owe you one; just how much blood are we talking here?"

"It was a good six minutes before we could stem the main flow," Snake said. "I would say you lost about forty percent at most, with no blood transfusion. I would imagine that you feel like shit."

"I've been better," I said. "How long was I out?"

"About three hours," he said. "Your friend was worried about you."

"Peach?!" I said propping myself up on one arm and then fell back down,"Ouch! Is she alright?"

"Easy," Snake said, he waited until I had laid back down before continuing, "Peach is fine, she was worried and probably shaken, but fine."

"Thank the Goddess," I muttered.

Snake nodded and walked over to a wooden chair. He sat down and stared at the walls, I could see that he really didn't want to talk anymore. So I closed my eyes and focused on resting. But here's the problem with trying to fall asleep with a giant hole in your side. It's painful.

A small problem kept on flashing through my head; it was purely to do with the logic of my rescue.

One, the shield had shattered and then almost immediately I was saved by Snake. Two, if my memory was correct there was maybe two seconds _tops _between the time that the shield broke and the time that the sword would have hit me.

I smiled extremely lightly when I figured out what that implied.

"Thank you," I said. "For saving me."

"You're welcome," Snake said. "Just keep in mind that next time that you hit hard."

"It's going to scar," I said simply, it was a fact.

"Probably."

* * *

An: A special thanks goes to PrincessOfAltea and natty1431 for following. Another thanks goes to PrincessOfAltea and an anonymous reviewer for reviewing. Your support is welcome as always.

Please, review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN:

Wow, chapter 6...

You know your a geek when you have added Hyrule, Samus and Chozo to your dictionary.

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Hangover

I exited the room with my long coat on, wearing only a tank top and short shorts underneath it. In my hand was a bottle of strong Hyrulian alcohol. The dark halls of the Smash Mansion seem to press in on me as I walked down them. Everyone else was asleep, and I had successfully managed to leave the room and grab the bottle without waking Peach or Samus up. Now if only I could avoid encountering anyone else...

I stopped right before the stairs that led down stairs and turn left instead of right. I opened the small unassuming door and walked up the stairs that the door led too. When I opened the second door I was on the balcony, the stars at two A.M. in the morning winked at me with curiosity.

I leaned against the rail, twisted the bottle cap and drank straight from it.

My father died at Zant's hand and my mother died giving birth to my younger twin brothers, Zilar and Urre.. Both of those... events gave me nightmares, not all the time but often enough to make sure I didn't forget.

One would think that since it's been almost four years since my father died and seven since my mother, I would stop having nightmares about their deaths. Over the years the number of nightmares have decreased drastically but there still there, and I had one just tonight.

Tonight the nightmares was about mother and her death, I just hear screams now and abstract images... it used to be the dreams were almost perfectly clear.

I took a small sip from the bottle. The heat of the alcohol spun down my throat. I don't think alcohol will fix my problems of that I had no delusion and I was far from an alcoholic. It was just that… well sometimes I want to stop thinking and that's like stopping my entire brain from working. Thankfully, alcohol has that wonderful property of not only killing your liver but also making you stop thinking.

I leaned my back against the rail just so I was slightly sitting on it. Here's the problem with being six feet tall, having a muscular build and being allowed to drink watered down wine since I was at least ten. It is really, really, really hard for me to get drunk properly. If I contain myself at all I'll properly just get buzzed.

The door to the balcony opened and I didn't react at all, I only raised an eyebrow when Snake stepped through. He seemed surprised to see me but I was only surprised to see his condition.

Dark shadows under his eyes showed off his lack of sleep, I had no doubt that I looked similar. But what surprised me was that he looked like he had been _crying_, this made me wonder _what_ exactly made him come up here. What disturbed me even more is _what_ would have made Snake cry.

"I didn't think you were a drinker," Snake said crossing his arms with a calm voice that contradicted his physical state.

I looked at the bottle, "only when I need to stop thinking straight, you know alcohol it has this odd way of turning you around and backwards."

Snake walked over to the rail and leaned against the rail with me, we stayed like that in silence for a moment. I bit my lip, I haven't talked to him since last night.

"Why are awake at this hour?" I asked, "other than to maybe see me?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said. "How about you?"

"No sleeping for this young queen," I said. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you had nightmares too?"

Snake didn't say anything.

"Your lack of response tells me that's a, yes," I said.

"You have nightmares?"

"I think about stuff that I really shouldn't think about too much," I said. "It's a blessing and a curse but, hey! We all have our faults."

"I take it you don't want to talk about it," Snake said it as more of a statement than a question.

"Nope," I said. "How about you?"

"I came up here so I'll _stop _thinking about it," he said "_Not_ to talk about it."

I grinned and in an offer of peace I handed over the whiskey bottle. Snake took it and swallowed some of its burning liquid.

"I'd recommend pacing yourself," I said even as I took the bottle back and drank from it. "This stuff is strong as hell."

"That's good," he said as he handed the bottle back over. "Where did you get it?"

"Hyrule," I said.

"Hyrule makes good whiskey," he noted and drank from the bottle again.

"You would have liked my dad," I said. "He got drunk a lot, but he was so nice when he does no one cared."

"What are you like your drunk?"

"I get really sarcastic, or some I'm told," I said. "I usually don't remember much of it, how about you?"

"I start grinning like an idiot," Snake and grinned in irony.

"That's a turn from the usual you," I said. "Are we talking about a little grinning or a lot of grinning?"

"Are we talking about a little alcohol or a lot?"

I laughed and took a large swallow of the whiskey, "Congratulations, Snake, you have officially lightened my mood."

"Mine as well."

"Or is that just the drink talking?" I asked "The line has gotten a little blurry."

"Was there ever even a line?" he asked. "If there was let me know and I'll go jump over it."

I laughed, "I should have you drink more often, your funny."

"I'm not drunk," Snake said. "Buzzed but not drunk."

"The difference is that one is an excuse."

For the next twenty minutes or so we passed the bottle back and forth, talking about whatever we could find. Sometimes we just stayed in silence, but mostly we just _talked _and it felt good. We did that until the bottle was empty.

* * *

Everyday at seven A.M. Peach would be dragged out of her warm comfortable bed by Zelda to go train for an hour. Every day, no exceptions whatsoever even if it was raining Zelda would drag her outside and they would train in fighting. _Everyday_.

So when Peach woke up in her nice warm comfortable bed instead of in a pile of red blankets on the floor at 6:59 AM she knew that the older queen was rubbing off on her. She knew something was wrong because Zelda hadn't woken her up and Zelda wasn't in the top bunk above Samus.

With some reluctance Peach got out of her bed, she dressed in a tank-top, a pink skirt and placed her hair in a pony-tail. Just like every morning, but unlike every morning she wasn't being dragged off to train with Zelda.

So the young blond girl decided that it was imperative to go find Zelda, because what if something was wrong with her? Zelda hadn't called or texted her... no surprise there.

Peach knew that Zelda had this really weird tendency to disappear for _hours_ at a time, usually to go on a walk. As far as she knew Zelda, despite her perky attitude, was an introverted young woman that had too much energy. Disappearing off to go do something without telling anyone about what she planned for several hours was typical Zelda.

However even though she may not come back until two in the morning she would_ always_ drag Peach off to go train. So the young princess decided, to go find Zelda and see what exactly was wrong. Or just why she wasn't there.

Before she walked out the door she grabbed her cell phone off of the nightstand. She quietly noted that Zelda's phone was still, as always, on the coffee table.

_She promised to carry it, _Peach thought, _ and here that stupid phone is, I think I'll just glue it to her _head_._

Peach was half-way out the door before turning around and looking to Samus in hopes of having the older woman help her in her search. She's a bounty hunter, she would be good at finding people!

Samus was in her bed and would probably stay there until at least ten in the morning. Dressed only in her bra and panties with the covers kicked off the bounty hunter was the very image of grace. Peach woke up Samus who as expected started to complain.

"What the hell, Peach!" She growled, "It's too early to get up, go train with Zelda!"

"That's the problem!" Peach said, "Zelda isn't here; I need you to help me go find her!"

Samus grabbed her covers and rolled over so her back was facing Peach, "No, you don't, go away."

Peach grabbed Samus's blanket and attempted pull it off her. "Yes, I do what if something's wrong?"

"Zelda can take care of herself," she said. "And it's not like she doesn't have a history of disappearing."

"But she always wakes me up at seven, _always_" Peach said giving up on her tug-o-war with Samus for the blanket.

"She went to bed last night" Samus said sitting up, "I heard her tossing and turning for at least five minutes."

_Five minutes before you fell asleep,_ Peach thought.

Samus met Peach's pure blue eyes with her blue-green ones. In her experience Peach is never the strongest person in the room and she doesn't have much to back up the threats and arguments that she produces, however Peach will _always_ be the most stubborn.

Samus knew that as long as Peach thought that Zelda was possibly in danger that there was no way she was going to get back asleep. And she knew that if she got up now she wouldn't be capable of going back to asleep if she bothered to crawl back to bed later. So with a sigh Samus got up and dressed, much to Peach's delight.

Samus followed Peach out of the room and was about to head down the stairs when she stopped the girl. "Check the balcony, I'll stay down here."

Peach threw open the door and marched with determination up the steps. Samus leaned against the door frame all the while calculating how long she had to get back to bed before Peach noticed her absence.

Even with the training that the Chozo had given her Samus calculated that her chances were slim to none.

But Samus was mostly glad that Peach had dragged her along when she threw open the second and stopped dead in her tracks. Peach slowly turned around and motioned for Samus to come up the stairs while mouthing 'quiet'.

Samus obeyed and with the great stealth she walked up the stairs, at the she couldn't help but to grin.

Snake and Zelda had quite obviously gotten dead out drunk together as the empty bottle of whiskey proved. Then they had fallen asleep quite obviously as they were leaning heavily against each other as they slept. Zelda was basically curled up in a little ball at Snake's side with her head on his shoulder. They were shoulder to shoulder with their heads piled up on one another. They were both out stone cold.

Peach picked up the bottle and looked at it. Samus pressed her lips together when she figured out that the bottle is the very same bottle of Hyrulian whiskey that Zelda had brought from Hyrule. It had never been opened before and it was a very large bottle, it was empty.

Samus had a feeling that Snake had helped Zelda drain the bottle but she still winced at the thought of the size of the hang-over that those two were _going_ to have. She knew from experience Hyrulian alcohol could get be _very _strong.

Samus and Peach looked over at Peach who looked over at her. No words were needed as the same thought flitted across their mind, _Zelda will kill us if we wake her up._

Their demise wouldn't be because they may have ruined the moment but because of the amount of throbbing pain that they both would wake up to.

Peach pointed to the door and Samus nodded, they quietly made their exit.

* * *

I don't remember falling asleep last night, of course I barely remember _anything_ . I certainly however don't remember falling asleep with Snake like I did and honestly? I'm not complaining that I did.

I was just about curled up into Snake's side and was leaning heavily against him. He rested his hand on his bent knees and ,y head rested against his shoulder with his head on-top of mine. I could feel every breath he took.

Meanwhile the morning sun was shooting bullets of pain into the back of my eyes when I opened them, I quickly closed them again. Hangover, I should have anticipated that.

I was very warm and very comfortable here, leaning against Snake. But that wasn't the reason I didn't move, the reason was simply because I didn't want to. Not because I was rather happy here (although that could be part of the reason too) but because moving required energy and I didn't want to use energy. I wanted to sleep more.

Snake woke up then; with a growl he covered his eyes with his free hand, "Damn."

We still haven't moved yet and with the same tone I said, "Good morning."

Snake moved his head of mine but we still didn't change positions. "How did we?"

"Drunk, alcohol, sleep?" I offered, "Ringing any bells?"

"We should get up," he noted.

"Do we have too?" I asked burying my forehead into his shoulder in a desperate bid to block the sunlight that melted my eyeballs, or at least that's what it felt like.

"No."

"Good."

"Am I the only one with a hangover?" I growled, "Just how much did we drink?"

"I think the entire bottle" Snake groaned "You were right that stuff is strong."

"We should have paced ourselves at least," I muttered pressing my forehead even harder into his shoulder. "I think I drank more than you though, feels like it."

"You got a head start."

"I didn't think this was a competition," I said then with poked him in the side with my free hand. "Why did you let me drink so much?"

"You did that on your own!" Snake said angrily, "can we move now?"

"No!"

Snake rested his head back against mine ,"I've had pretty bad headaches before, Zelda. But this takes the prize for the worst. Why does Hyrule have to make such strong alcohol?"

"Because we spend half of our time getting drunk." I said. "We have liquor brewing down to a T."

"Figures."

"Screw you."

"Don't make offers you can't keep."

"I hate you."

"That's you and the rest of the world," Snake said. "Doesn't make any difference to me."

"How about I _really_ hate you," I said. "Does that differ in any way?"

"No."

"Darn."

Snake chuckled lightly and stood up; I kept my original position but leaned back so I wouldn't fall over. I opened one eye slightly to see that Snake was offering me a hand I took it and he helped pull me up.

I grunted my thanks before heading down the stairs and dragging myself into my room. I got half-way to the couch before I go the urge to throw-up, after I threw up everything I ate for the past two days, washing my face and hair I finally grabbed one of my pillows and laid myself gently on the couch. It took me less than five minutes to go to sleep.

* * *

"Zelda, wake up."

I groaned and popped one eye open to see Samus staring at me, she was grinning. I muttered something into my pillow that made her chuckle. Then determined to fall back asleep I rolled over on my side so I was facing the back of the couch. My hangover was stilling going strong.

"Zelda," Samus said. "Its 2:00 clock, you need to get up."

"Why?" I asked, "I don't have any brawls today or tomorrow."

"You can't spend the entire day sleeping!" She scolded.

"Watch me!"

"Well, if guess if you want to I can't stop you," Samus said, I could almost hear her scowl. "You shouldn't have drunk that entire bottle you know."

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I and Peach found you and Snake on the balcony around seven," Samus said. "We found the empty bottle and we made our own assumption. You guys looked really good together."

"Lovely," I said. "So why are you bothering me?"

"I have an aspirin and water here for you," Samus said. "You're probably dehydrated and you have a head ache, I'm guessing."

I was very thirsty and my heading was pounding in pain, Samus has guessed correctly. I sat up and swallowed the pill and drank the glass of water in one go. Then I handed to glass back to Samus. She took it and lightly patted my head.

"Thanks, Sam," I mumbled into the pillow. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"There's one more thing before you do that," Samus said, she then hit me on the head with a piece of paper.

My hand reached out and she kindly placed the paper in my hand. I lifted my head just long enough to see what it was, it was a letter. The kind that held fight requests, I opened it and read the contents and then sighed,"Says here that I have a brawl with Ganondorf tomorrow and a brawl with Snake right after that. Which one does Peach have to do with?"

"Both," she said. "I tried to stop her…"

"It's okay," I said. "I can handle it, I'll just need lot's and lot's of rest." I glared at her pointedly before lightly coughing.

"I get your drift," she said. "I'll bring you up some dinner later, if your hungry."  
"I've already puked up my entire stomach," I muttered while turning over to face the back of the couch. " But thank you, Samus. Now leave."

"Okay, okay," she said and did as I said.

With Samus gone, even with my two brawls tomorrow weighing on my mind, I managed to get back to sleep. And I didn't have any nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: You guys have no idea how hard this chapter was, but I _got_ it. Yippie!

**Chapter 7: **Ganondorf

I arrived on the stage, Final Destination, with my heart pounding in dread. Never once in my entire time in this tournament had I fought Ganondorf without a team-mate, I never did it alone. I didn't know if I could beat him.

Yesterday, when I had a hangover, fighting Ganondorf didn't seem like that big of a problem. When I regained my senses this morning I had woken up with a sense of anxiety that set my heart beating. I was fighting Ganondorf, the man who controlled Zant who than killed my father.

Ganondorf's a powerful mage that was far stronger than me, I doubted I could get an arrow to hit him, and I could never have beaten him in a sword fight.

It was a self-fulfilling prophecy, a paradox of anxiety per say, the more I worried about fighting Ganondorf, the higher my chances of losing got. And the more I realized this, the more worried. Filled with nerves I could cling only to a single line of advice that my mother said to me:

_If it bleeds you can kill it, if you can kill it than you don't have to fear it. _

Over and over I repeated that line to help steady my pounding nerves. I told myself that there was nothing to fear. no matter what happened I would find myself safe in the girl's locker room. It's just another fight that I had to win, a challenge to overcome._  
_

Then Ganondorf arrived and the announcer said the go.

He reacted first and in his hand appeared a medium-sized ball of dark magic. He then threw it at me; I easily dogged it. Then Din's Fire appeared in my hand and I tossed it at him in retaliation. It was suddenly a war of magic.

Across the stage I threw lightning, fire and light. Ganondorf dogged and attacked in the like. I barely rolled out-of-the-way of a large ball of dark magic.

Still kneeling I launched Din's Fire at him again and then as I stood Farore's Wind wrapped itself around me.I appeared behind Ganondorf. I leapt up and dug both of my hands my hands into his shoulders to break his balance, when I landed swung him around and forced him to his knees.

I dug my thumbs into his the back of Ganondorf's neck and forced a powerful wave of energy through my hands into his back. The energy would have broken the spine of a normal man.

But Ganondorf wasn't a normal human and he rolled away, stood up and _popped his neck as if nothing happened._ My moral levels dropped sharply.

"This is pitifully easy, Ganondorf," I taunted, faking confidence. "I would expect the King of Twilight to put up a better fight. Oh! And I can't believe that I forgot but you're not a king anymore no wonder this is so easy. Sorry, didn't mean to overestimate you."

That is _exactly_ what he said to me in one of the three conversations we had, I had waited to say that for over two years. Ganondorf growled a noise that reminded me of an angry animal. If he's pissed, than that's good. That will make my win just that more satisfying.

_Hey, I'm feeling better already! _I thought. _  
_

I unsheathed my sword and slid back into a fighting stance. My eyes bore into Ganondorf, challenging him to come at me.

Ganondorf unsheathed his own sword and swung it with a fluid ease I wouldn't have suspected of such a large man. Quickly, raised my sword and blocked his, I twisted my sword around so the hilt caught his sword and twisted my body around so it was out-of-the-way.

With his sword pinned it was easy to kick his chest, I sorely regretted that as a stinging pain shot up my leg and in my foot. I disengaged and backed off, he was wearing armor. It was hard to tell because of the design made it look like almost like cloth.

This complicated things, my sword would only bounce off and damage the armor causing bruises that a man like Ganondorf could easily shrug off. I needed to make _cuts _that would bleed and weakening him, to traumatize the muscle enough to cause spasms...

I couldn't very well _ask_ him to take it off, he probably wouldn't comply anyway. The only place I could truly cause the damage I needed was the head, if I could get close enough I use lightning magic on him but that would leave me vulnerable.

Ganondorf approached from the left side, slowly and methodically. I moved around with him, never letting my eyes fall of his center. A slight shift in his weight to the left and he swung his sword to the right.

I blocked and swung down back on him, he blocked my swing and kicked out at my chest. His foot slammed into my chest and I stumbled back. I let myself fall to stop myself from stumbling off the stage.

My already hurting chest burned with more pain as the shock of my deliberate fall rattled through me. I acted quickly as I had to avoid a ground fight Ganondorf, he was far to large for that.

I scissor kicked my legs, one foot attacking the knee and the other the ankle, to force Ganondorf to fall. He lost his balance and landed heavily on his side. I twisted my body around and swung my sword down at his neck to decapitate him.

Ganondorf reached up and caught my sword mid-swing, I could feel the sudden stop of my sword rattle through my body. He yanked on the blade and I quickly let it go. Ganondorf chucked my sword off the side of the stage and stood up.

I stared at where my sword had fallen off the side, I wasn't going to get my sword back for the rest of the fight unless Master Hand was feeling particularly nice.

Unlikely as an unarmed combatant versus a powerful king of dark magic in armor was a once a once in a life time opportunity and Master Hand would _never_ give up a chance like that. Even if he was in a very good mood today he would see this as a great chance to create suspense in the fighting.

"Great," I muttered under my breath in Hylian. "Just wonderful."

Ganondorf attacked me with his sword and I dodged. We seemed to dance across the stage as I dodged and used small Nayru's love's to shield myself from his sword. I searched desperately for a chance to turn my defensive to and offensive but found little time to think before I had to dodge again.

My chance came when Ganondorf swung his sword straight down and I sidestepped it. I stepped in closer to his center and shoved into his chest while electrifying my hands. The effect wasn't what I intended, Ganondorf screamed in pain as the lightning spread out across the metal armor.

Why do I_ always_ forget the effects lightning has on metal?

I grinned as a plain formed in my mind, I didn't need a weapon after all. Magic surrounded my hands and I sparked lightning. I leapt forward, my hands and arms slashing at Ganondorf. He too seemed to have remembered that metal is a very good conductor and was desperately working to keep away from my hands. But anytime he moved away from one, I got him with the other.

Before I knew it Ganondorf was on the ground gasping, sweat covered his brow and his hand clutched his at his chest. Taking his disadvantage I swung my foot up and hooked it right underneath his chin, then I swung it down, hitting the heel of my foot on the top of his head.

Ganondorf went out like a light, and moments after he did. So did I because used all of my magic without realizing it.

Oops.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

I am so sorry this chapter is late. I've had a crazy weekend and week and I haven't been able to get to the laptop. Not to mention I kept on being unsatisfied with the written chapter, it didn't seem right. But this one is the one! I'll try hard to avoid skipping anymore weekends. Besides it's hard to count how many times I've rewritten this one, at least five.

Another thing I finished Metal Gear Solid 2 last week, epic absolutely epic. I would suggest it to anyone; it might be one of the best games I have ever played. After _The Mass Effect trilogy_, _Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_ and _Super Princess Peach _(I don't care what anyone has to say about that game, being too easy or whatever, some call it a piece of crap but it's _my _piece of crap).

Please, read and review.

_I hate quotations, tell me what you know_

Ralph Waldo Emerson, the most contradictory quote _ever_

**Chapter 8**: Only good comes from chaos

After sleeping for an amazing twenty minutes Samus woke me up and kicked me out of the room all the while wishing me good luck. Well… Samus's idea of wishing me good luck goes along the lines of:

_"Go kick his ass, Zelda."_

That's typical Samus.

So as I walked down the halls headed to the teleporter room I considered Samus's wish of 'good luck'. I have fought Snake multiple times over the past year, a total of fifteen times. I have lost to Snake a total of… if you guessed fifteen you are correct.

Here's one thing that stood in my way of beating Snake, when I use to much magic I run out and it takes a while for my magic regeneration to catch up. So for the next two weeks, four days, ten hours, six minutes and eight- nineteen seconds I won't have any magic. So all I'm stuck with is a knife, joy.

If I could put Samus's advice to good use believe me I would. But here's the problem, I have had some really bad fights with Snake _with_ magic and not feeling like I'm going to fall asleep where I stand. So I highly doubted I could beat him now.

Sorry, Sammy but I'm probably going to lose. Again.

I was very surprised when I walked into the teleporter room to find Captain Falcon, or Jay as he, prefers (But I still call him Falcon), waiting for me. Falcon and I were ambiguous in our relationship. It was hard to say whether I hated him or whether I admired him for how good of a fighter he was.

Falcon and I had one of the biggest rivalries in the entire tournament; right after mine and Link's that is (Mario and Sonic get along well, but are ruthless to each other in the ring). It's hard to count how many times I've argued with Falcon over the win or loss of a match, he insists that magic is the only reason I win or I insist that because he's always running away is the reason he wins. Then there are that few times when he had walked out of the locker room and we had shaken hands, and _then_ started to argue.

"I have a fight in eight minutes," I said. "Do we have to argue now? I'm pretty sure I'm free _after_ I get my ass kicked by Snake."

Falcon very lightly grinned, "I'm actually here to talk about that."

"I thought I said we weren't arguing," I said.

"No," he said. "About getting your ass kicked by Snake."

"You put it so bluntly," I crossed my arms over my chest. "Only I can do that, so are you here to tell me some super weakness of his? You are his roommate…"

"No."

"Darn," I said. "So why are you here?"

"To give you an edge," Falcon said. "How many times have Snake beaten you with a gun."

"Nine…" I said reluctantly, "They classified nine of my losses to Snake as a gunshot to some body part . Trust me it isn't a pleasant experience."

"Which is why I want to give you this," he said and handed me a holster with a pistol. "This is an M1911 semi-automatic pistol, I figured if you had a gun it wouldn't give him such a large advantage. You're an amazingly good archer and your close-combat is superb, but even you can't dodge bullets."

Samus was a genius and had taught both me and Peach how to fire a gun. So when I took the pistol from Falcon I can proudly say that I actually know what I'm doing. However the only time I've ever held a gun is from the hour it took for Samus to teach us, so while I know what I'm doing I don't speak from experience.

I strapped the holster to my right thigh.

"Uh, thanks," I said as I twisted my wrist to view the gun from a different angle. "I think it will help, thank you Falcon. But not to sound ungrateful... did Link talk you into this?"

"He gave me the idea, accidentally though," Falcon said. "Besides I've gotten tired of watching you being beaten by him. Not many people can win against Snake and I always thought you would have the best chance. It saddens me to see you get beaten, only I can do that."

"Thank you," I nodded. "I should… go."

I was about to step into the teleporter when Falcon said "Hey, Zelda!"

"What?"

"Don't prove me wrong."

I grinned, "Never."

When I was teleported onto the stage I thought about something that I had yet to think about. In other words I just did the impossible.

I thought about Snake's condition the other night, how he looked like he had cried. I haven't spoken to him since then (mostly because I was sleep for about 95% of yesterday). But it felt odd to see him again in a normal status.

I wasn't wondering why he was crying, we all do after all and I could easily blame it on allergies (okay maybe not that easily). But I was wondering what the_ hell_ would make him cry, a man like Snake who seemed almost impenetrable in his emotions was _crying_.

That almost scares me.

But then I was on the stage and I smiled when I realized the meaning behind the words that Peach said to me before I left:

"I hope you have good night vision, Zellie. It'll be dark."

And the underground area of the Mushroomy Kingdom was certainly dark. There was in fact absolutely no light, none. Every time I come in here I had magic, to make a light so the darkness wasn't usually a problem for me.

Other fighters had solutions to the problem of the darkness Red had a fire breathing dragon, Ness and Lucas had their weird version magic, Snake and Falcon had flashlights, Link had his lantern, Samus had night vision in that suit of hers, Mario used fire… And I used magic.

Now my itty, bitty, teensy, winsy problem was this:

_I don't have any magic!_

But I was in luck because my dearest Mother was a very smart woman and she thought of _everything_. Every situation I may _ever_ be in you could bet she thought of it and you can bet she schemed up some challenge for me to overcome to prepare for that situation, usually hard as hell.

I spent six months sparing her in a dark cellar, no light what so ever. Just plain darkness. I. hated. Every. _Second. _Of. It.

Do you have any idea how hard it is to fight someone you can't see?

But my pain wasn't for not I learned how to fight in the dark (or the best that you can) and honestly I think I'm ready for anything Snake can throw (or shoot) at me for the rest of this fight. I just really hated myself for not having the foresight to bring a flashlight.

But it's really, really, really hard to fight an enemy that you: 1. Have no idea where they are; 2. you can't see; 3. being in a foreign environment that you have no idea where things are (which explains how within the first five steps I took I managed to smack my forehead into a hanging block).

I swore lightly and pushed my hand into my now throbbing forehead. Very slowly, I felt with my other hand, lots of obstacles. This will be very fun, I can tell already! At least I can redeem myself now because I can proudly say that he won't be killing me this time around, I'll be doing it.

I knew that to the west and the east where the tunnels walls. I would be about in the middle of the tunnel that meant I needed to maneuver myself (most likely painfully) through these stupid blocks of rock that float without any anchoring in the area for no explicable reason to the end of the tunnel where there's _light_.

_Peach would have been the one who picked this stage because she was the one who scheduled the fight _I thought _She could have at _least _warned me… A flash light works wonders._

So with my arms splayed out before me to avoid hitting any other objects I walked through the tunnel. While my head was perfectly safe from being run into inexplicably floating rocks that I hate my legs and lower body however weren't.

After several stubbed toes, bruised shins, and cussing out the game makers something actually happened (_besides _me running face first into something).

I heard footsteps that echoed loudly through the empty tunnels, very slowly and one at a time.

Snake.

One-thousand-one…one-thousand-two… step… one-thousand-three…. One-thousand-Four… step… one-thousand-five… step… one-thousand-six…step, step… one-thousand-seven…

He's getting closer, if I'm headed north and he's headed north at a faster pace than I could go than we will meet. By how fast he's moving, I would say he had a light.

If he had a light and a gun (I should note while I did have a gun and I did know how to use it, Snake has more experience with the weapon) than he will see me first and he will shoot first. He had the advantage, which wasn't good.

The footsteps were getting closer I turned to face the foot steps. I quietly upholstered the gun and pointing it downwards, I clicked off the safety. I swear, that small little 'click' was the loudest sound I_ ever _heard. Certain that Snake had heard me I stopped dead, the footsteps didn't stop or slow, nor did they speed up.

I determined that the steps favored to the right much more to the right, meaning that Snake was walking by the tunnel wall. Then he was probably using the wall to guide him, why didn't _I_ think of that? Then I saw the light of a flash light and I narrowly avoided being spotted by dropping dead out to my stomach behind a low wall of blocks.

I pushed my chest into the dusty rock of the tunnel in a push up like position to lower my shadow. Then the light moved on and the footsteps began to fade, Snake had moved on. Then –too suddenly to be him moving away- the steps stopped. The light went out.

He had stopped moving, but there was something off about it.

My heart pounded in my chest even faster as I realized something, Snake was a really quiet walker… he hadn't stopped. Then I comprehended some basic logic.

Snake, equals, trained professional adept at sneaking around. Trained pro adept at sneaking around, equals, assassin (in my books). I just lost track of an assassin, which equals, bad. Bad, equals, dead. (I will now forever think of Snake as something deadly, a conclusion I should have come up with a long time ago).

But his flashlight is off, so surely he would have as much difficulty moving around as I?

At one point in my life I remember someone mentioning that Snake had an I.Q. of 180. In my terms that's pretty damn smart. Snake had walked forward then stopped and I think he's turned around, although I'm not entirely sure. What's to stop him from memorizing the layout of the area and then backtracking to find me? Did he even know I was here? And if so how? Did he possibly see me? Why didn't he take action then?

Damn it! Too many questions!

What do I have? No, that's not right… What do I remember about the layout of the area?

It was like a straight path of hanging of blocks and then with a left turn and then a right, that's all I remember from that one beam of light from the flashlight. Snake went past that I think then he would have to follow that…

I knew exactly where he would be and if I pull this off, then I am way smarter than I give myself credit for.

But where would he be? It was about sixty feet. It hasn't been that long since Snake went quiet. How fast could he move without alerting me? I thought of his long legs, muscular and strong. Thought of how he moved, strong, fast, quiet, and confident. I couldn't help but to wonder if that is what drew me to him, because he reminded me of the great characteristics of my mother? The one I want to live up to and perhaps never will?

I very slowly stood up and pointed the pistol where I knew Snake _had_ to be. I knew he was there, coming closer. He was ready for me; he had the upper hand… He had more experience, more practice…

_Shut up, Zelda and just_ _shoot! _I screamed at myself.

So I did.

The bang from the gun was defining in the echoing tunnel but just as it faded I heard the bullet ping off a wall and Snake swearing loudly. I didn't hesitate; I ran forward and flipped, pushed off with my hands slammed my heel into where I believed Snake would be. My foot hit flesh; I think his shoulder and Snake dropped as far as I could tell. One clunk, which sounded like a flash light.

I picked up the object that had fallen and was happy to find that it _was_ the flash light. I clicked it on and pointed it at Snake; I then pointed the gun in the same direction. Snake had recovered and was pointing it at me while rolling his left shoulder, grimacing in pain.

"Color me impressed," he said. "How did you do it?"

"I'm smarter than I look," I grinned lightly. "And I'm also pretty lucky."

We were at a stalemate, two guns pointed at each other. Both of us ready to shoot, both of unsure of who go first and both of us unsure who would react better after the first shot. They make guns to kill, not pacify. Any bullet shot from the muzzle of one of these weapons could be considered a killing shot. Snake had more experience with a gun though; he knows more complex things about the weapon. I am at a disadvantage.

But I'm the one holding the light anyway, the one thing that allows Snake to know where I am. But nothing stops Snake from guessing like I did.

You can always tell what someone was going to do by how their muscles in their chest and stomach moved. Which direction they'll go and how they'll attack. Only the best fighters are unreadable, both I and Snake are that good.

He was unreadable and so was I; he didn't know what I was going to do next. But neither did I.

So I formulated a plan.

"We haven't spoken since getting drunk," I smirked. "How are you doing?"

We circled each other, trying to finding an advantageous angle or cover to hide behind. We avoided obstacles as necessary.

"I'm doing fine" Snake said, he knew I had something planned, but not sure what. "Thank you for asking."

"Even when pitted against each other," I said. "It's good to know that we can keep our manners and hold out a civilized conversation."

I nodded, but I didn't take my eyes from him. In order for my plan to work, Snake had to stand at the perfect spot. He was almost there. I silently and subtly herded him over to the left. Manipulating people is a specialty of mine, getting someone to do what I wanted was important in court life. But I wasn't planning an offensive attack; I was planning something more along the lines of running away.

"It can put a hamper on a relationship," Snake began, "If you have to kill your friend every few days."

I laughed. Just a bit more to the left, about a foot more...

"It's very stress relieving though," I said. "Killing your friend now and then can help you work out the kinks in your relationships, or create a few."

There he was, right where I needed him.

Before I did anything though, before I attacked, I turned off the flashlight and then dove to the back and then left. Right behind a large pile of blocks, I slammed my back into it as Snake and fired three shots. Two missed but one made a large gauge in my upper arm.

When I had turned off the flash light the angle that I was at and the angle that Snake could technically see me at when I moved was very slim because of how the blocks were arranged. When I moved backwards he shouldn't have been able to get any shots on me. Although the cut on my arm proves otherwise. The fact that I'm still alive is what counts though.

I quietly stood up and slid away from the area, when I got to the end of the blocks I had memorized. I dared to turn on the flashlight and began to run.

I slid, leapt over, and side-stepped randomly placed blocks as I ran. At some points I had to scale a wall of the stupid things. By the time I saw a light that didn't belong to my flashlight I was huffing from the effort of keeping a steady pace. But then I exploded out of the tunnel and I gladly accepted the sunlight that came with it.

I continued to move on, I needed to disarm Snake. That was the only I could get this fight even, I had to beat him in hand-to-hand there was no way I could win a gun fight. Not to mention I was the one with the knife, Snake didn't carry knifes with him because I was pretty sure he didn't like to use them.

At the entrance of the tunnel I found a small hiding place. I don't how long I waited, but it was a long time. But then Snake came out and he stopped just out of the line of my vision.

It impressed me that he made it out of there without hurting himself to badly, that place is full of places where you could break everyone bone in your body. There _is _a reason that Sonic hates this stage (it's actually kind of nice to have the guy forced from going so fast, makes it so much easier to fight him if he has to _watch _where he's running.)

So I bit my lip and when he stepped out from the cover of the tunnel already out and ready to fire. He looked left, forward, up and then was about to face my direction. I fired the gun twice, but missed twice. I leapt out from behind my cover and grabbed the wrist that held Snake's gun.

I was perfectly ready to flip him over my hip but he reacted faster than I counted on. Snake grabbed my shoulder and pinched between the shoulder-blade and the collar-bone. I grimaced in pain.

And then it was a desperate struggle for the gun. Snake slammed my back into the rock that surrounded the tunnel entrance. He managed to get the gun right under my jawbone and I was quick to place my thumb between the trigger. Either he planned to break my thumb or to overpower me because he continued to push down on the trigger.

"Should have fucking shot you," I growled "But, no, I had to miss!"

My hand began moving for my knife, trying to keep Snake from noticing over the desperate power struggle for the gun. Snake knew I was reaching for the knife and he switched his grip from my shoulder to my wrist and then slammed it against the wall. Damn.

I twisted my shoulder forcing him to release jerk the gun away from my jaw and then swung I swung my captured around his arm, trapping it with mine while freeing my other arm. For one dangerous second the gun was at my jaw ready to fire.

But the knife was already in his stomach, piercing an artery.

Snake slumped against me while dropping the gun. I gripped his shoulders and swung him down to rest him on the dust ground. He was already 'dead' by the time I managed to stand.

I slumped against the locker room wall and wiped sweat from my brow. That was satisfying and I knew as a fighter I had gotten ten times better.

AN: Special thanks to_ PrincessOfAltea_ and _Classic Anon _for reviewing, to _Persona-person _for following_._

Your support is very welcome! Please, review. You're praise inspires me.


	9. Chapter 9

**An: **This chapter is devoted to my late dog Onyx, who died February, 10th, 2012. Onyx was about twelve years old when she died and was one year younger than me, I've known her all my life and she was like family. She was a pure breed all-black German Shepard.

Onyx, RIP.

**Chapter 9: **Dogs, you gotta' love them

It was about a month after my brawl with Snake and I _think_ it was about two days to my birthday (you act like I'm _supposed_ to keep track of this stuff!). I had already given a stern warning to Link not to tell anyone and with luck I won't have anyone celebrating my birthday like last year.

My magic had returned yesterday and overall I was having a good day. I had no brawls so I had an entire day to myself in the library to catch up on a whole bunch on necessary paperwork, like reports that I had to read or records that needed to be organized.

A royal may have a nice life but they're _always_ a leader. There is _always_ some calamity, disaster, arguments, trivial conflicts, nobles that are getting a little too much animosity to one another, the economy is sinking or dropping, there are laws that needed passing or canceling, complaints from the public, and other problems that seem to come out of _absolutely_ nowhere.

I can take breaks and rest for a few days sure, but I never _really_ get time off. There is always a matter that needs handling ASAP and saying "I'm on vacation" is a good way to get a lot of people angry at you. Master Hand and I had discussed this thoroughly. If I had to get to Hyrule suddenly then I needed to get there _suddenly_. As a certain amount of danger of passing through different dimensions too many times Master Hand wants us to ask his permission before we go jumping through a worm hole. I'm one of the only of the Smashers who can leave on their own will without his permission.

So as a queen I can enjoy my fighting life here and keep a good hand on my kingdom at the same time, something I truly enjoy. I like being a queen, I enjoy being a leader but there is one thing that always no matter who are will surprise you. And that is that no matter how long you've spent preparing for ruling you are _never_ truly ready to take the role of a monarch. You may think you're ready, but you aren't. The stress, the politics, the nobles, the people, the complaints and the constant watching by the public will break you in seconds. It did that for me at least. Of course I've gotten better from the first time I had to do a speech. Of course I was after all sixteen years old, my mother had just died, I had two sickly twin heir brothers and nervous as hell.

But the worst part of taking a leadership role such as a king or queen. Is that there is usually no one who has had the experience of being a queen or king to give you advice. You are completely and totally on your own.

But over the past three years I have fallen into the role with some difficulty but now it's all natural as breathing, I can rule a kingdom with some ease. I still however needed to do paper work and as I stood up one thought popped into my mind.

_ Note to self, _I thought. N_ever; ever, _ever_ again not do your work for four weeks straight._

I stretched lightly and in return received multiple pops and cracks throughout my sore body "Oh, Goddesses above and below that felt good."

I gathered up all of my finished work and walked back to the room. Samus and Peach were sitting on the coaches and playing some video game.

"Zelda!" Peach said when I walked in, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!"

"Just getting caught up on some work," I said. "I've been in the library since after breakfast."

"Did you eat at all?" Samus asked frowning, she looked ready to do the you-need-to-live-a-healthier-life-style speech that I've heard a million times.

"Nope" I said even as my stomach growled "Which is something I'm going to do now. I need to start moving around anyway, I've sat down all day."

I placed the paper work on the coffee table and headed back out while waving a light goodbye to Samus and Peach. In the kitchen I prepared a simple meal that involved a microwave and a frozen dinner. While waiting for it to finish cooking I leaned against the counter and I lightly tapped my fingers against my arm.

"It's a little late for dinner."

My head whipped over to the source of the voice and my body went tense in preparation for a fight. As it turns out that was unnecessary because it was only Snake. I didn't even hear him come in. I must have been even tired than then I thought because I'm usually really good at detecting people when they walk into a room. Of course Snake is really good at going undetected.

"Well I skipped," I said. "I haven't eaten since breakfast and if you have a problem with me eating now then go take it up with my advisers for sending me so much paper work."

"That's not healthy, Zelda," Snake said. "Particularly for a women of your height."

"It's not going to exactly stunt my growth," the microwave beeped and I opened it. "Ow, hot! I finished growing about two years ago, so no need to go over that and don't give me the speech about nutrients."

"I don't think I need to," he said. "It must have been a lot of work if it took you entire day."

"Oh, believe me it was," I said as I placed the lasagna on a plate and grabbed a fork. "My hand testifies to that fact and my wrist does too. Sometimes I wished I was right-handed as well as left then maybe I could switch."

Apparently the urge to eat after fifteen hours of no food outweighs nineteen years of having manners drilled into your head. As I gorged.

"Okay, that's good," I grinned as I took a large bite of lasagna. "Is there a particular reason you came down here?"

"I was going to get water" Snake lightly tossed his head towards the sink "But you wanted to talk."

"Hey!" I said "_You're_ the one that started the conversation!"

"And _you're_ the one that continued it."

"I _hate_ it when you do that," I said.

"Do what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," I said. "Argue with me and win. When people argue with me they usually lose. It means you're smart as me and I'm not used to that."

"No one is," Snake said.

I continued to eat my dinner/lunch with relish; my stomach and body welcomed the sudden intake of the warm food. When I finished I placed the plate and fork in the sink to later be washed. I leaned against the counter and finally said "So how are… is that a dog?!"

Snake spun on the spot and looked through the kitchen door to the exact spot where I stared. After doing a double take I confirmed what I saw as a dog. We left the kitchen at a swift walk and the dog trotted over to us, tail wagging. I crouched down with Snake and the dog licked my face, I lightly pushed him away and scratched him behind the ears.

"Where did you come from?" I asked, "And how the hell did you get in the mansion?"

Snake checked his collar, "Zelda, look at this."

I stood up and Snake placed a dog tag in my hand, "Omal, is that your name? Wait a minute that's Hyrulian!"

"What does it mean?" Snake asked, "It might give us a clue where…" he checked the dog's gender, "he came from."

"Omal means annoying" I said "When I was a kid I had a dog named Omal because he always drooled on me and it was annoying, as his names implies. And the only person in this mansion who would know that would be… Link you better get your ass out here!"

Link slid out from behind the dining room door and I pointed at the dog who licked my finger with a large pink tongue, "Care to explain."

"Happy birthday?" he shrugged.

I looked at Snake who looked at me.

"He's a very nice dog," he noted. "A German Shepard, I always liked this breed although I like huskies more."

I looked at the dog; his coat was short and all black, he had reassuring dark brown eyes, and with a lively, intelligent look in his eyes, he _was_ a very handsome dog. He looked about six to eight months old so he wasn't fully grown.

"Alright," I said. "Where did you find him?"

"I bought him from a breeder" Link said "He wasn't exactly cheap but as it turns out rupees have a really high exchange rate here. He's a pure breed, I hope you like him because he's your birthday present."

"He's not a Hyrulian Hound," I said. "But I think he will do but the question is will Master Hand let me keep him?"

I scratched the dog behind the ears and he rolled over on his back, begging me to rub his stomach. I very lightly scratched at his chest and he grinned at me with a half drunk expression. I could tell me and this dog were going to get along finely.

"Oh, yeah," Link said. "I checked to make sure before I got him."

"Omal," I said quietly to the dog as he sat up and I rubbed him around the neck. "I think that is what your name is and aren't you lucky that Link actually has common sense?"

"Hey!"

"Thank you, Link he's perfect, well" I said standing "I might as well get going, I'm going to be up all night trying to calm Peach down from her mental happiness overload when she sees Omal and gets the idea that she'll be sharing a room with a dog. Good night and thank you again, Link!"

**AN**:

Special thanks goes to WingedPinkBlade, Darksun24, and PrincessOfAltea for reviewing. Persona-person and Timmymora for following, thank you so much guys the support is really appreciated!

Please, review. You know you want to.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** My computer is jack ass, it wiped my memory card and now I have to start over from scratch. So right now I'm writing them as I produce them, I have karate on Tuesdays and Thursdays, bells on Wednesday and can't get the computer until after dinner every night so I'm having trouble keeping up with my self-imposed due date… But I'll try to get each chapter up ASAP so maybe I'll be able to get ahead again. Until then I'll just screw the due date and get them up as quick as I can.

Another thing I recently discovered was that my Great-grandmother on my father's side is Amish. The Amish originate from Germany and Switzerland. Considering how my last name means shepherd in German (I won't tell my actual last name, even if you figure out the actual name there's at _least_ eight different spellings) so it's pretty safe to assume she's from Germany. Considering how she's my great-grandmother it's pretty safe to say as well that she was born in the mid-nineteenth century so that means she was among the first people to immigrate from Switzerland and Germany or is a second generation born Amish. This means that my grand-father's side family of my father's side moved into America from Germany at about the same generation as my grand-father's side family of my mother's side or at least a one or two generations apart. I know my grand-mother's family from my father's side is German but I'm not entirely sure about their when they came over and my grand-mother's family is Irish. I just thought that was interesting and I probably confused every one of my readers (I have a very large family)…

Please, Read and Review!

**Chapter 10: **Falling down, standing up

Ever since I got Omal I had been sleeping on the coach. I had been quick to discover that he was _very_ good for keeping the nightmares away. And on the off chance that I did have one his warm comforting form helped keep me calm and chased away most of the fears thus allowing me to get a better night's sleep. As a result I was in much better modes in the morning and in general, plus training Omal added a bit much needed stability.

In every sense Omal was the greatest thing Link could get me as a present.

But currently I and Samus were being stupid. Well, not stupid just kind of you're-with-your friend-and-you're-doing-something-fun-so-lets-just-make-it-insane-for-no-practical-reason.

As in doing an endless brawl with the alloys, without any weapons, magic, armor, or did I mention weapons? It was really –now that I think of it hindsight- a stupid thing to do because the endless brawls aren't really fights, they're training and therefore you don't heal after you are defeated. This sometimes leads to serious injuries that shouldn't be a problem in a regular brawl.

I had decided to keep Omal in the room with Peach as he had yet to learn that he shouldn't go in the teleporter with me and has attempted to come in every time I have a brawl. Thankfully, he's only succeeded in one humorous situation with a brawl with Marth which is where I decided to keep him in the room during brawls until I had him fully trained.

Samus wrapped red tape around her knuckles when she was done she tossed it to me "This could go two ways."

"Really badly" I smiled as I unwound the tape "Or really good, either way it should be fun."

"It's really amazing" Samus said "How different we classify fun from Peach's definition. Sometimes I wonder how we get along at all."

"Necessity" I said "I don't think anyone wants Peach as their enemy and then share a dorm with her, I get chills just thinking about it."

"We could always get our own room" she pointed out "There's plenty in the girl's dormitory, I think Master Hand had hoped to get more female fighters."

"But there was only us five" I finished "And Nana and Popo would die if they had different rooms while Jigglypuff is a _Pokémon_."

"It would be great if they found more girls" Samus noted "Than at least the mansion would be filled with so much testosterone."

"Well" I said "At_ least_ our options are open."

"Ha!" Samus laughed "But they have only three girls that they can actually date, Nana's too young and Jigglypuff is a Pokémon, I'm getting tired of having conversation with Jay with the only thing his eyes are looking at are my boobs and I'm too nice to remind him just where the windows to the soul _really_ are."

"You're the one that wears skin tight clothing so much" I said "If you don't want men staring then you shouldn't flaunt what you have like you do."

"I like my current wardrobe thank you very much" Samus growled "And they should be more respectful and figure out just where my eyes are. You're just being prudish."

"Prudish!" I scowled.

"Admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That the reason you wear such loose cloths is because you don't like to be noticed like that" Samus said "_Admit it_."

"That's not it!" I blushed "Don't we have training to do anyway?"

"Oh, yeah" Samus said "But don't think this is being dropped."

"It will be" I said "I assure you."

We stepped on the platform and almost instantly we were taken onto the Battlefield. I looked up above me and frowned at the three floating platforms "How do they even stay up there?"

"It's video game physics" Samus said "Don't question it."

"What?"

"Never mind" she said "Come on the alloys will be here any second now."

I shrugged and we went back to back. Seconds after Samus's prediction a blue and a red alloy appeared, one for each of us.

The blue alloy swung a kick at my side and I blocked it. Quickly I side kicked and my foot hit squarely in her center; spinning on my heel I did a second side kick with my other leg. The blue alloy went flying. I looked behind me to see Samus landing gracefully; she looked at me and gave me thumbs up.

"Let's break a record" she grinned before nimbly dodging an attack from a small yellow alloy.

"Hopefully not for the shortest fight ever" I yelled over my shoulder.

I blocked a red alloy's punch and slammed my own fist into its vulnerable center. Leaping up I slammed both feet into it sending it flying off the stage in a spasm of limbs. When I landed I was quick to twist on my side so I could sweep the legs out from underneath a blue alloy. Scrambling up I stomped on her center, making her dematerialize away.

Practice is perfection they say and I have faith in such a saying. Because I have most certainly practiced my fighting to near perfection and with practical grace and fluid motions I fought my way through the alloys. Behind me Samus did the same although her style was a bit more… flashy over my bland but useful one.

Some say that you can see a person's personality in their fighting style; it seemed to be the case with me and Samus. She showed her grace and beauty through her use of acrobatics in her fighting. While I used something more clear cut and straight up, it represented my practical personality. Even as I sub-consciously compared us while we fought I knew Samus was right. I was scared to be showy, thinking that I would only end up in failure and she was confident in her grace and flashiness but effective styles.

I low kicked a yellow alloy and switching my right leg with my left in the forward stance I quickly low round housed kick the just as short green alloy.

_Damn, it! _ I thought _what's with_ _half of the enemies being shorter than three feet tall!?_

A red alloy grabbed my left shoulder and reacting quickly I trapped it with my right hand. Counter-striking with my foot by slamming it into his knee I then twisted around and hit his head with the side of my wrist. Finally, I trapped his arm with my own and quickly shoved it off the side of the stage.

It was amazing how quickly I was then swarmed again by more alloys. It was a fight all on to its self not to go with my instincts and just use magic to blow them all away. But not that it was hard to take out_ a_ alloy but it was hard because they were just so _many_ of them. At multiple points I and Samus were each fighting off five or six.

"Death of a thousand cuts" I growled when Samus and I both leapt up onto the top platform.

"Or bruises" she said.

Samus pointed behind me and I noted how a red alloy looked ready to attack her from the platform behind her. We both fell into a crouch facing opposite directions beside each other and Samus counted out before we attacked on her fingers.

When she showed a three we leapt at the same time off the platform and hit our respective alloys, sending them both flying. And the fight was back on. Dancing across the stage it felt like I was releasing pent up stress that I had been accumulated for days and it felt… amazing! I was in my one of my best elements, battle. For years every day I trained for hours never to _really _ever use the skills that I had. But here in this world of fighting, I could fight and I realized that the best way to learn something is through experience. Not constant training.

Of course I had sparred but even as I snapped kicked a yellow allow straight in the chest I saw clearly the difference between sparring and fighting for your _life_, fighting was real. The adrenalin was real, the emotions and the struggle was real. It felt great.

While I and Samus ripped through the alloys, there was no doubting that they were swarming us they probably won because: one, it's an endless brawl and there technically is no way to win; two, there were so many of them. So I wasn't surprised when I was knocked off after nearly twenty minutes of straight up fighting (I was tired), Samus proved her better endurance and lasted a whole ten more minutes than I. She stumbled out of the teleporter and slapped high fives with me, blinked and then straight out collapsed.

I barely caught the woman "Goddess Samus! A little warning next time!"

Very carefully I lowered her on her back onto the tile floor of the girl's locker room. She was unconscious, which was troubling. If a concussion was serious enough to make Samus go out cold (whom I've seen stay awake through sheer will power) than it was most certainly _serious _and probably required medical attention way beyond my own capabilities. Which required me to carry Samus all the way across the mansion, Samus was slender but she had plenty of muscles, was about my height and she was (I speak from experience in this)_ not_ light.

"You choose the worse times to do this" I scowled to the unconscious woman.

Her response was minimal.

I sighed and picked her up then threw her over my shoulders so my entire back supported her weight in a fireman's carry. Just walking out of the locker room forced me to realize something, Samus is really heavy. I mean I would suspect her to be like I don't know… 140 pounds? But she weighed much more than that! She had to weigh at _least _170.

When I –slowly- walked out of the locker room I saw the exact person I wanted to see (or rather the _kind_ of person I wanted to see, any of the men in the mansion I guess would have worked), Snake.

"What the hell" he said "what's wrong with Samus?"

"She's out cold" I said "As you can see, do you mind helping me carry her to the infirmary? I think she might have a concussion."

_My_ plan was to have us _both_ carry her. _Snake's _(silent of course, did I really expect anything else?) plan was to have _him _carry her in a bridal carry. There was a good reason I said 'do you mind helping me?' not 'can you carry her?' but this was cool too. I'm not complaining and in my defense for not being able to carry the woman I was pretty tired.

"Did I weigh that much?" I asked thinking about how we were about the same size.

"You were heavier" he said and then softly grinned at me "Although not by much."

The silence as we walked down the mansion's halls began to get awkward.

"Thanks" I said "I don't know how productive it would have been if I carried Samus, I estimate that I would have gotten halfway before I put her down and got Link."

"Why would you have gotten Link?" he asked "And you're welcome."

"I suppose I could have gotten Ike…"

"So any one who could carry Samus would have do" Snake said "I was just handy."

"I do believe" I said "That here in this realm you have a term that goes 'bingo'! If I'm correct that would be appropriate here?"

"Yes" he grinned lightly.

"I keep on forgetting you're from a different dimension…" Snake muttered "It's from a game where if you win you call out the name of the game which is bingo. Why they started saying that is beyond me."

"I keep on forgetting that people from this dimension are so…" I paused.

"Weird?"

"Different, I was going to say different."

We had arrived at the infirmary and I opened the door.

Nurse Blackthorne who was reading a magazine (she's not nurse she's actually has a PA, but because of that one quip from Red we all call her nurse) stood as we entered the room and immediately walked to us.

Blackthorne was a very tall woman (almost my height) with black hair and very nice blue eyes, she was gorgeous. She was kind but she also had an iron will, I suppose you would have to have an iron will if you had to deal with the day to day eccentrics of the Smash Mansion. Not to mention she was a skilled practitioner in the medical arts and can keep her head in the most stressful of situations, a very admirable trait. Did I also mention she was a black belt of the second degree in karate?

She didn't even bother with the 'what happened?' and just said "Put her on the bed."

Snake obeyed and Blackthorne immediately took to examining Samus.

The room went quiet and I drifted over to Blackthorne's desk and I looked at the magazine she was reading.

On the cover was a beautiful blond woman in a very tight stylish dress. The text promised that the reader would lose 15 pounds a week with a certain diet, ten sex moves that 'you must try', the most recent fall fashions, how to get have a good date and oddly… top ten thanksgiving recipes. I wondered why Blackthorne would be reading something like this. She's already slender; I'm not sure about her sex life though and as far as I'm concerned I think her dating life is fine. She has a perfect taste in fashion so maybe she was reading the magazine for thanksgiving recipes?

"Zelda."

I turned and saw two pairs of blues staring at me, all business as usual Nurse Blackthorne began shooting me with facts and questions "She has a concussion, it's nothing serious and she should be over it in a few days, although she'll be feeling poorly" she nodded "How did this happen?"

"We were training" I said "I got knocked off and then Samus teleported out, and she fell unconscious. So I was about to take her infirmary when Snake found us and very kindly took her from me."

"Are you injured?"

"No" I said "Well, not really. A few scrapes and bruises, nothing serious and I'll probably be just fine in a week or so."

"Alright" she said "I'll take your word for it, when Samus wakes up can you give her this?"

Blackthorne walked over to her desk and opened a drawer after shooing me away; she blushed when she saw that I had noticed the magazine. She rummaged about in the drawer and then closed it and looked through the other drawers. After a few minutes of searching she swore and said "Oh, no I left it on the nightstand!"

"Left what where?" Snake asked clearly confused as I was.

"Something I needed to give Samus!" Blackthorne said "I need to get it! Can you watch her I'll be back in just about thirty minutes, thank you!?"

Without even waiting for an answer she flew out of the room in a very un-Blackthorne manner. I looked at Snake and he looked at me, confusion painted both of our expression.

I spoke first "I guess it must be_ really_ important."

"Did she have to wait till now?" Snake asked "Seems like bad timing."

"Maybe she didn't remember until she saw Samus" I said "Or… you know I don't think I've _ever _seen Blackthorne behave like that."

"She seemed quite" he paused "Flustered."

I shrugged "We all panic when we lose things, particularly me."

"I guess we have to watch her" Snake scowled looking at the still unconscious Samus "Not that we have much chose."

"You can leave if you want" I said "You've already done enough… although I wouldn't mind the company."

I was very surprised when I blushed at that last part. _When_ have I ever blushed? I never blush; I've had countless relationships with nobles at the courts! I _never _blushed around them! What is it about Snake that could make me blush? Why am I assuming that it's Snake that's making me blush? Maybe it's just hot in here! Satisfied with that explanation I crossed my arms over my chest and said "Yeah, imagine that we would actually have to" I pretended to gasp "talk."

"We talk all the time" Snake said grabbing the chair and defeating the entire purpose of it sat on it backwards so he was leaning against the back "Although when we do talk it's more out of…"

"Lack of a better option?" I offered "We've never actually been forced together; of course it technically isn't force if one of the parties can leave but… I suppose there is something to be said about building a bond over watching your unconscious friend sleep while a usually stoke nurse goes gets an unspecified object over which she got oddly emotional about."

"You always know how to lighten the mood" Snake said grinning lightly "But I never said I wanted to leave."

That stupid ass blush returned and I'm sorry to say that it wasn't the heat because know I realized it was actually rather cold in here. But then again the cold can make your cheeks red too…

Seeing no other options I sat on Blackthorne's desk and crossed my legs, leaning against my knees I said "Either your better friends with Samus than I thought or you actually like me."

"I never said that."

"About Samus" I said and then smirked "or me?"

"You."

"Oh" I said and then placed the back of my hand against my forehead raising my eyes to the ceiling while placing my other hand against my head I said with an air of drama that would have made Peach proud "You sir break my weak heart, how could you?"

I proved myself a better comedian than actress when within seconds of saying this –completely killing the mood I was trying to form- busted out laughing.

"You should know" he grinned "That would never work on me."

"I assure you" I said "I'm a _much_ better liar than this."

"Maybe I shouldn't trust you then."

"Just remember" I said "Whatever I did I most likely didn't do it, if you remember that than we will get along great."

"You created a term" Snake said "Than completely deconstructed it yet it made it sense; only you could do that."

"Oh, Peach does it so much better" I said "She'll create a beautiful simile and then make it not a simile so you still have no idea what she's talking about."

"You act like I would know."

"But that's the point of me telling you!" I said pretending to sound exasperated "So you'll know! So now you know! And that's the point!"

"I'll rephrase that then" he said "It's not like I'll ever know that from experience."

I bit my lip and thought about what I was going to say for a second "That's as stupid as you sitting on that chair like that."

"What's wrong with sitting like this?"

"You're leaning against the back!" I said loudly "Come on! I mean like… the back is for leaning your back against, not your front! That's probably why they call it the back! It's just weird…"

"Says the girl who's sitting on the desk…"

"Hey!" I said "You took the only chair!"

"Why don't you get your own chair?"

I stopped and glared at him "Because… hm, I hate you."

"No you don't" Snake said "Because if you were if I decided to take Samus off your hands you would have told me to go screw myself."

I opened my mouth to speak then closed it when I realized that would most likely _exactly _what I would have said. I tapped my knee lightly with my index while I thought of something witty to say and then smirked when I did "You are absolutely wrong! I would have told you to go _fuck_ yourself."

"You're a lady of great tact and grace, Zelda."

"Fuck that!" I said loudly "If you want to stereotype me with the overtly decked out flowers that wear too much makeup and perfume at the courts that they happen to call 'women' then I really underestimated your ability to observe a human being."

"Of course" he said "You're way more charming than that."

"Charming?" I said confusedly cocking my head to the side "I've had multiple compliments given to me over my life time Snake but I've never been called… charming."

I nearly hit myself. Snake was paying me a compliment! And I had to be a smartass! If he says I'm charming than he apparently thinks I'm a charming young woman, its basic logic! Basic logic that I can't seem to grasp! While I'm beating myself up about this there happens to be something else that I seem incapable of grasping until now, Snake thinks I'm charming. Great Goddesses now I'm blushing again…

"Er, um" I muttered lightly scratching the back of my neck "I guess, I mean well. Thanks! Thank you! Hey, look at that my brain function has returned…"

Snake chuckled at my flustered state and I decided that now was an excellent time to put the smug asshole where he belongs. I hopped down from the desk and walked over to him; looming over the still sitting man I crossed my arms and said "I bet you think that's funny, don't you?"

Let me tell you now, it's damn hard to intimidate a guy who's your height or more. Which was exactly what I was thinking when Snake stood up in one fluid motion and met my eyes with ease. I ignored with every molecule of my body just how close we were, by sheer will power alone I managed to fight off a blush that threatened to rise up on my cheeks.

"It's not that often that I get to see you knocked off of that stupid pedestal of confidence that you put yourself on" he replied easily "It's almost nice."

"I don't know what you're talking about" I smirked "I'm just really sure about myself, I'm never unconfident."

"What was that then?"

"You caught me by surprise" I said "So it doesn't count."

"I paid you a compliment" he said "And you get flustered."

"Just a little surprised" I said "That you think I'm charming, speaking of which…"

Now I aware of how close we were I think during out entire conversation we were getting closer to each other by micrometers. Because I swear we were no closer than when we started but we had to be closer if I was starting to blush, I never blush! Why am I blushing!? He's just a man… and we were close together… it's not like it means anything… I mean like… I would like it if I did but...

There are times when your thought should stop, there are times when it will stop for a good reason and then there are times when it will stop no matter what you choose leaving you completely devoid of brain function except for the most primary things. That happened when I realized me and Snake was way too close for our relationship to be platonic, it _had _to be more.

Thank the Goddesses that Samus decided to wake up then. She saved me (rather unwittingly) from becoming a blathering idiot that can't form a single coherent sentence; she also killed a valuable moment but…

"God fuck it! What the hell happened!? Damn it to fucking hell my damn head…"

For the sake of morality I will cut out the rest of the string of curse words that Samus said and believe me there was a _lot_.

When Samus declared her consciousness I and Snake did a very peculiar thing. I leaped forward and he leapt forward, past each other so he was leaning against the desk and I –proving myself hypocritical- was in the chair sitting the exact same way that Snake had been only minutes ago. I even spun half a revolution before I managed to stop myself. In basic terms we just switched out positions.

"Zelda, Snake! What the hell?" Samus groaned sitting up "My head, damn it, I… how did I get in the infirmary? What the fuck? Hey, Zelda where's Omal?"

"Samus" I said standing up "Omal's in the room, remember? We left them there when we went to train."

"Oh, yeah" she said "I think I remember it's a bit fuzzy, damn it my head hurts."

"You were out cold" Snake explained "I helped Zelda carry you in here; Blackthorne mentioned she had to give you something she left and told us to watch you. That's why we were still here when you woke up."

"How are you feeling?" I asked "You were unconscious when you went through the teleporter."

"Like shit!"

"Oh" I said and then reported to Snake "She's fine, if you want to I'll finish waiting with her for Blackthorne, you can go. Thanks for your help."

Taking that as his dismal Snake left muttering a light goodbye.

"So" I said as I rolled the chair over to her bed "How do you feel?"

"Like shit!"

"I need more than that Sammy" I said "Like concussion symptoms."

"I don't know" she said "Don't make me think my head hurts too much, how long was I out?"

I looked at the clock "About ten minutes, so a fair amount of time. Do you remember what happened on the stage?"

"I'm getting flashes" she growled "But it's kind of fuzzy and god my head hurts like shit, and my ears are ringing too…"

"I think you'll be fine" I said "Blackthorne should be back in a bit."

"Thanks, Zel" Samus said "Can you turn out one of the lights? It's really bright and it's hurting my eyes."

Let's see amnesia, tinnitus, sensitivity to light, confusion, some irritability and unconsciousness. I was making a mental list on all the signs of a concussion that Samus was showing of a concussion. I turned out one of the bright lights that glared in the infirmary and walked back to Samus in the now partially dimmed room, I sat in the chair the proper way this time.

"Hey, Samus" I said.

She didn't respond and seemed to be observing some interesting invisible mark on the wall. Either way she was staring at the wall like it had grown a face (which it hadn't) and was completely ignoring me. I waved my hand in front of her face and lightly snapped my fingers "Samus!"

"Huh, oh yeah" she said "Sorry, I drifted there."

Vacant stare, add that to the list too. She's really got it bad.

The next twenty minutes was fun. Samus kept on wanting to know what time it was even though it must have told her every five minutes. My mind kept on drifting back to the conversation with Snake and my own reactions, I was kind of glad that he left because know I had time to think. Meanwhile Samus just plain drifted in and out of her own world and the real one.

I sighed and leaned back in the chair while propping my feet up on the edge of the bed, when was Blackthorne coming back?

My question was answered in less than five minutes when the nurse calmly walked through the door, clearly having recollected herself and handed Samus a small package.

"It's from Jay" she said as Samus received the package "He wanted me to give it to you."

Blackthorne then turned to me "Thanks for watching her; you can go if you like."

"See you later Samus" I said as I stood "You welcome Blackthorne, I'm happy to do it any time. I should go tell Peach what happened, she's probably really worried."

"I bet" Blackthorne lightly grinned "Now, shoo it's almost time for dinner anyway."

"Hey, Zelda" Samus said as I left "I think we need to have a nice talk about your relationship with Snake."

I fought the blush while retorting with the only tactic I had "And one on your relationship with Falcon while we're at it."

Samus's cackling laughter chased me down the hall even when I closed the door. I couldn't help but to grin but then thought over took me. Just how much did she see? I'm pretty sure me and Snake had leapt apart the very moment the first sound came from Samus's lips (I think I speak for both us when I saw we have good reaction times) and it wasn't like we were doing anything… just standing _really _close together. Of course knowing Samus she would have noted my blush and the fact that we had both almost flew apart from each other, I was lucky in that either Snake didn't blush or his skin was dark enough to hide it (the lucky bastard).

Wait, why am I even worrying about this? There isn't anything going on between me and Snake. We were just friends. But there was that stupid small part of me –a very vocal smart part I should note- that wanted it to be more than that, more than just friends. For now I ignored that feeling and just went to dinner.

Peach had noticed me at dinner and went nuts.

She kept on repeating over and over again that she was afraid something horrible had happened to us and that we should never scare her again like that. Her hysteria brought a crowd and I must have repeated that story over ten times just in the course of dinner. By the time I had gone to bed –I had received a text from Blackthorne saying that Samus was staying the night in the infirmary so she could monitor her- I was sure that the tale of me and Samus's fight was heard by every soul of the mansion.

Later, according to Samus she had received visits from everyone in the mansion that night. Blackthorne was furious by ten' o'clock -which she had declared the curfew for when all of the patients had to go to sleep- and Samus was still talking to Ike and attempting to outlining every detail in the fight that she remembered. I was thankful in the fact that she had never ever again mentioned the scene with Snake and me; I don't think I would have survived with my insanity intact if Peach had ever caught wind of it.

AN:

German lesson of the day: Deutch is the German language and Deutschland is Germany, in German! (_That _has the potential to be a paradox…)

Now that I'm done being a show off…

Special thanks go to: To WingedPinkBlade, PrincessOfAltea (your name is now a word in my spell check dictionary), and Emerald Snowcracker for reviewing. Wolfsbane706 and Emerald Snowcracker were so kind as to list the story as a favorite and for that I thank them. Special thanks to Emerald Snowcracker, Hysterical Pyromaniac, and Wolfsbane706 for following.

You guys are awesome and I thank you for reading and for taking time to give me feedback.

Please, Review.


End file.
